That Day in May
by McFlYiNgHiGh
Summary: Angie, Kaila and Kat live in New York and are best of friends, it just so happens that one event could bring them closer than they though possible...STORY Updated At Least Weekly! Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Today's the Day

5:45am and Angie's alarm clock rang with Ashley Tisdale playing on the radio. Angela was the girl that every guy in her grade wanted to be associated with.

"Today's the day." She said to herself as she jumped out of bed.

Entering her closet she thought hard about what to wear-she needed to make an impression. Today was the day she had been waiting for for 8 months. She decided on her short green sun-dress with black leggings and boots.

"Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend…" Angela's cell phone rang. There was only one person who would be calling her at 6am on a Friday morning.

"Kat" she shrieked "are you ready to ditch school today and go to the city?"

"Angie-good morning to you too. Babe! I'm so beyond ready. So what time is the train leaving?"

"I think the best idea is to take the 7:30 train into Penn Station. So we'll be at the city by 9am the latest. Which should hopefully give us plenty of time."

"I'm so excited this is going to be the best concert of my life. Totally topping the Justin Timberlake concert a few years back. So I'll meet you at the station at 7:15?"

"Sounds good Kat-I'll see you there."

Meanwhile

"Tell me that you want me baby,  
Tell me that it's true,  
Say the magic words and  
I would change the world for you."

"Danny sounding good this morning" Fletch said as he walking into the sound check at the Times Square Hard Rock Café. "Would you believe me if I did that there were already some girls outside?"

"Not surprised…"muttered Tom. "Man-why did we have to get up and out so early- I've got serious jet-lag, besides the concert starts at 12."

"Tom-come on-cheer up legally you can drink here." Whined Dougie

"Good point."

"Ok-seeing how tired you are-I'll cut you a break finish up with 'I wanna hold you' and you can venture around until 8am, then I need you back here for some promotion."

"Thanks-sucks through that is already that its already 7:15" echoed Danny as he was checking his watch.

on the train

"Angie, are you still mopping around because of that dumb guy?" asked Kat

"That dumb guy-that dumb guy's name is Matt and that dumb guy I gave my life to for 3 years, and that dumb guy-"Angie stated angrily

"Ok- I get it" Kat interrupted

"But-yea I guess I am." Said Angie calming down. It's just he had no right breaking up with me for the reasons he did…what type of guy breaks up with his girlfriend on the grounds of because he thinks she likes a celebrity more than him? First of all he's like a celebrity- second he lives in England and third every girl is allowed to have a celebrity crush. I don't see Aaron breaking up with you for having a crush on Tom or Harry? Tom right?

"yeah-Tom" whispered Kat

"I'm sure though that our relationship was over but those grounds suck-he could have said anything else."

Kat started to see Angie's blue-green eyes get glassy and about to overflow like a boat taking on water.

"Ang-Angie-your easily the hottest girl at school and can easily have any guy you want-you have wavy blonde hair-piercing blue green eyes, a smile that can light up a room, the most outgoing personality ever-a great fashion sense and get straight A's. That was the dumbest thing that bozo could go breaking up with you. Babe- don't cry especially not now on the Long Island Rail Road." Kat comforted

They both chuckled.

"If Bozo could see you know-that would be one sight. He's be on his knees begging you to take him back-You look hot today." Kat continued.

The purpose of having a best friend was to comfort you and Angie at this point, she could count on her best friend for everything. The two of them went everywhere together-apparently even to the city to ditch school on a Friday in May to see the hottest British boy band, who was actually having huge success in England and trying to break America. Angie and Kat were defiantly on board for that.

"Thanks Kat- your always there for me- I swear if you were a gut I would totally marry you."

"Angie- I think there is just one problem with your little fantasy- I don't think Aaron would like it very much if I suddenly turned into a guy."

"Good Point."


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey Guys-thanks to all who reviewed—I really appreciate it…please keep it up…anyway here is chapter 2-and please review after this chapter.**

**Chapter 2-Surprise, Surprise**

Once Angela and Kat arrived at Times Square they ran straight to the Hard Rock Café. When they arrived it was 9:00. Perfect and only 20-30 people online so far.

"This is going to be the best day ever." Kat plainly stated

"Hands down." Replied Angie. "So do you wanna go walk around Times Square for a little and I'll wait here-we can take turns so we don't loose our place in line?"

"Yea sure but you can go first."

"Ok-I'll be back in about 20/30 minutes."

While Angie was walking was walking around she noticed that the Virgin Records Megastore was 2 blocks down. As soon as she walked in she went to the new releases and saw McFly's new CD "Just My Luck." Quickly she grabbed 2 copies, one for her and one for Kat. While she stood at the register paying for the stuff the cashier took out 2 'VIP' Passes.

"What are those for?" questioned Angie

"Oh since McFly is having their concert today and their American CD came out; today whoever buys one gets a free VIP pass to the concert." The women said.

"That's so cool!! Thanks"

As Angie made her way back to the Hard Rock she suddenly got extremely excited-a smile permanently formed on her face. When she finally approached Kat she handed her the bag which contained the CD and pass.

"What's this?" asked Kat

"Open the bag and find out."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-no way-I totally don't believe this." She screamed as she put the pass around her neck. "This is amazing- a VIP pass and their American CD…thanks so much!"

"No problem-besides you helped me this morning-it was the least I could do."

Meanwhile

"Hi; my name is Rebecca Fields- I'm a reporter from Newsday, a local paper- I was wondering if I could ask the guys a few questions for an article?" she asked Fletch

"Sure-this way." "Guys" he said as he walked into a backstage room. "Guys-I have a reporter who would appreciate an interview."

"Sure" they all said in unison

"Hi guys my name is Rebecca Fields and I would like to ask you a few questions. First-So the show starts at 12-what are you doing in the meantime?"

"Well-right now-talking to you, but seriously-earlier we had our sound check that went well and now just relaxing, eating and fooling around." Replied Tom

"Do you have any pre-show rituals?"

"Normally, Tom, Danny and sometimes Harry will have a beer. I don't-I cant handle that stuff before a show." Started Dougie

"Yeah-but we probably won't today because the show is during the day-no need to drink at this hour of the day." Danny defensively added.

"Now- you 4 have in the past and present have had HUGE success in England-well all of the U.K. What do you think your response is going to be today and later this week in L.A.?"

"Well being here in America is like starting over-getting new fans-si its going to take some time." Harry said

"But its an experience-Hopefully we will have a decent amount of people at these 2 shows." Tom added

"And doing two shows certainly isn't the same as performing at a sold-out arena tour-but hopefully one day. Its always nice to dream." Danny said.

"And we pretty much know our way around this business-but its different here because every British band dreams of breaking America-" Tom said.

"-So we are going to have to rely on our fan-base." Dougie interrupted.

"Boys-20 minutes" some man said

A few minutes later the interview ceased and the boys went back to their business.

outside on the street

A large black man announced "Will all those with VIP passes please step to this side of the sidewalk"

"That's us!" shrieked Kat. Them along with 3 other people stepped to the opposite side-As Angie looked behind her she estimated that about 300-350 people were here.

The black man spoke again. "Everyone-in a single file line-please follow me inside."


	3. Cloud Nine Part A

**Hey guys…First off thanks to: xHeavilyxBrokenx, and Shealtiel. I have at least 2 fans.. this makes me happy. So considering the fact that chapter 3 is long I decided to split into 2 parts.. so this is PART A-please R& R. Part B will be up shortly. **

**Chapter 3-Cloud Nine PART A **

It's amazing how much noise approximately 30 girls can make while walking through the Hard Rock Café. As everyone settled into the auditorium they ran to the front row.

"Kat-get over here" Angie yelled

"Great spot Ang-and look we are directly in front of Danny-you so planned that!"

"Ha Ha- I just wanted to get as close to the stage as possible-and second row is pretty close."

'Yeah sure-whatever you know I'm just playing with you. And yeah this is a pretty good spot. Oh my God look its Neil."

As soon as Neil came out to make sure everything was set all the girls in the audience so far screamed. At this point the hundreds of girls and surprisingly some guys started charging into the room.

"Kat-I'm so excited-oh I just heard some girls talking-Babe there's going to be a meet-and-greet afterward."

"Are you serious-No WAY!! I'm go getting a picture with Tom and all their autographs-I told you this was going to be the best day ever."

"Good Afternoon everyone, I would like to thank everyone for coming to the Hard Rock. Now please put your hands together for the one, the only MCFLY!" the head of the Hard Rock announced.

McFly walking on stage and started playing their instruments; it was easy to say that both Kat and Angie went 'camera happy.' About 45 minutes to1 hour later the concert was over. Thanks to the VIP passes, Angie and Kat got some really good spot to stand and when McFly threw their guitar picks into the audience Angie caught Danny's. To her it seemed as though he basically handed it to her, but she was able to convince herself that she was just being an obsessed fan. Soon after Kat and Angie decided to get online for the meet-and greet.

"Angie-I'm pissed that we are near the end of the line."

"I guess that's what happens when we were in the front of the audience. Who cares though-we are going to meet McFly."

**

* * *

20 Minutes later **

"They look so tired." Whispered Angie as they approached the table where their favorite celebrities were sitting.

Kat and Angie walked past Harry and Dougie getting their CD signed and having small conversations. It was when Angie got to Danny that she suddenly felt tongue tied. Kat also noticed this as she approached Tom. Angie her normally outgoing friend was being shy and quiet.

"Hey" said Danny "Thank you for coming."

"No problem-It was a blast." Angie replied shyly. "Could you do me a favor and sign this? Also, I caught your guitar pick."

"oh you did-good, I was hoping you would-let me see it and I'll sign it for you."

"Yea sure-here." Angie then handed the pick to Danny-she suddenly then felt more comfortable around him. "You guys really did an awesome job-I'm so glad I came."

"I am too, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to meet you, what's your name?" Danny asked

Angie was floored-Danny Jones-the reason her boyfriend of 3 years broke up with her. The gut she cared about beyond his amazing eyes, his beautiful voice, and great looks-the guy she truly wanted to get to know-Danny Jones had just asked for her name."

"Angela-b-but everyone calls me Ang or Angie."

"Well Angela I am so glad I was able to get to meet you."

"Ok-so I'm going to sound like a major fan right now, but do you think I could have a hug?"

"Sure." It's beyond official-Angie was on cloud nine. "Well I guess I should get going-you still have some fans to see. It was really nice to meet you Danny."

"Yeah-it was really nice to meet you too Angie."

When Kat and Angie stepped outside the Hard Rock it was easy to sey that they were all smiles. The people around them were just looking at them like the 2 teens needed straight jackets.

"Ok-its 2pm- I need food and fast." Said Kat

"Same here- T. G. I. Friday's across the street-"Angie started

"Lets Go!" Kat interrupted.


	4. Cloud Nine Part B

**Hey guys: thanks to Shealtiel for reviewing. Appreciate it mucho. Anyway this is the second part of chapter3. Sorry it's kinda short. Umm I wont be here this weekend…im going away for a little so it's def. a chance for you guys to leave me some reviews…Thanks in advance. **

**Chapter 3B-Cloud Nine**

**

* * *

**** AT THE HARD ROCK the meet-and-greet was finishing up **

** -Backstage-**

"Danny, who was that fit blonde bird you were talking to?" asked Harry

"Yeah-the one in that green dress thing-damn fit." Added Dougie

"Her name-her name is Angela." Danny said

"ok-guys" Fletch announced "time some for some more interviews and pictures-lets go!"

"Where?" they all asked in unison

"The roof." Fletch continued

"Sweet, an interview on the roof of the Hard Rock." Dougie answered

* * *

** 2 hours later **

"That was a really good lunch." Angie stated

"So where to now?" Kat asked

"Well, we can take the 7:30 train back to Long Island- so we have plenty of time to kill. Umm back to the Hard Rock-Lets see if they are still there, I can get that picture with Danny I totally forgot to ask him for."

"Oh-you mean when you were flirting with him?"

"Ha Ha-your hilarious, he was flirting with me-get your facts straight women."

"sorry-"

"You better be. You know I'm joking- I love you."

"Don't I know it."

Kat and Angie loved being best friends. They could pretend to me mad at one another-but the truth is out of their entire lives being friends, they've never got into more than 2 fights.

As Kat and Angie walked into the Hard Rock they went downstairs and saw the meet-and-greet table was gone.

"I guess they left." Angie stated

"Well-lets go ask those 2 people, maybe they know." Kat concluded

The 2 approached a male and female who worked there. Angie decided to ask.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know if McFly left?"

"Umm" the women began. She turned to look at her co-worker behind her, he just got flustered and dropped his papers. "Uh-yeah, they left." She said matter-of-factly.

'How rude' thought Kat. "She at least could have said that nicer."

"Well lets go-upstairs and figure out what to do for the rest of the day." Kat said

"Angie!"

**Haha-Cliff hanger!!-have fun reviewing.. it makes me super happy. **


	5. A Trip to Remember

**Hey everyone-sorry for not updating in a while. This week just started and is already going bad. I had to put my cat of 18 yrs. To sleep today and everything is just snowballing down-hill. **

**Sorry this chapter isn't the longest. The next chapter will be. Also…thanks to Shealtiel and stargirl08 for reviewing.. it made my bad week better..no joke…without further wait here is chapter 4 of That Day in May.**

**Chapter 4-A Trip to Remember**

Angie turned around at the same time Kat did.

"Omg" Kat whispered "McFly-"

"Danny?" Angie answered "what?" as Danny walked over to her.

"Hey-what's going on?" Danny questioned

"uh-nothing. We were just told you guys weren't here."

"Well they lied. We are very much here." Dougie spoke up. "Hi, I'm Dougie."

"I know who you are-I'm Angela or Angie, this is my best friend Kat."

"Hi-"Kat responded shyly

"So what are you guys doing now?"

"Probably just going out for lunch, you guys want to come and help us find a spot?" answered Tom

"Oh-we just finished eating-but we will be happy to help you find a spot." Angie said, and Kat agreed.

"We'll see." Danny said slyly

* * *

15 minutes later they had found a little pizzeria and were eating

After an awkward silence finally something was uttered by Tom.

"This is like the best pizza I've ever eaten. So what exactly were you two doing back 2 hours later?"

Angie and Kat looked at each other and blushed.

"Well" stated Angie. Kat decided to take over.

"Basically Angie wanted to try and get a picture with Danny because she forgot to ask him before."

"Is that all?" Danny responded

"So Angie, Kat-why don't you tell us a little about yourselves?" Harry asked.

"Well-what do you want to know?" asked Kat

"You pick-whatever u want to tell us."

"OK-well Angie and I are both 18-and in our senior year of High School. We both also live on Long Island.

"Oh cool. So how did you two found out about us?"

"Angie was a huge Busted fan and we decided to listen to some of your music when you first debuted and we got hooked."

"So you both have been fans since the very start of McFly?" Dougie asked

"yea-through everything." Continued Angie

"So-since you both are in school did you skip today to see us? Tom asked

"Yeah-it was school or McFly-hands down McFly won. You guys won 8 months ago when we found out about the concert."

"Aww" Danny said playfully.

The conversation continued as they ate their New York pizza. And everyone seemed to be getting along really well.

"So-what's next? Asked Dougie

"whatever your guys what to do-you're the visitors." Angie said

"Ok-you guys live here, take us around so we can see New York through your eyes." Harry suggested.

"Sounds good-I know just the place-I'm thinking Central Park. Kat-we need to go catch the A, C, or E train. So take the lead."

* * *

On the subway

"How much longer" Dougie complained.

"Chill-next stop and we're getting off. Once we're here I figured Strawberry fields-" Angie was cut of my Danny and Tom

"Strawberry fields-John Lennon" was all they were able to say.

"Apparently they're happy." Kat said


	6. Brief Note

**Hey guys-**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time-the thing is that things here haven't been the greatest lately and I haven't had much time for updating. I do have the next few chapters written and am hoping that this week coming I will be able to update 2 or 3 times. So please stick with me and keep reading and especially commenting. It's been nice to read the few that I do have. So please R and R**

**Love, **

**S. **


	7. Central Park

**Told you guys that I would update this week so here is chapter 5. Thanks to Shealtiel, stargirl08, Star-Girl-loves-Dougie-Poynter, slushfox and any other I forgot for reviewing. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5-Cental Park**

"We're here." Announced Kat and Angie

"Wow" was all the boys had to say in their British accents.

In the park

Kat took control of the group considering she knows central park like the back of her head. Tom loved every bit of this, not to mention video taping everything. Dougie and Harry were discussing the fit birds that were walking by, and Danny and Angie were teasing the two.

"Hey guts-there's a pond ahead, you want to stop?" asked Kat

Duh's and yeah's was all she heard.

** Minutes Later**

"So do you like central park so far guys?"

"Kat-come on its been really nice so far-" Tom was cut off by Harry "and you're a really good tour guide. Do you think we could just stay here for a little while longer?"

"I don't see why not, this is will give Tom some more time to tape everything."

"sweet" Tom cried out.

Angie decided to get up and take a walk. Minutes later she turned around to see Danny behind her running to catch up.

"What are you going Danny?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing and talk-is that ok?" he replied with a smile

"That's fine"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much-I love it here. It's so peaceful, you forget you actually in New York city."

"You come here often?"

"Often enough, once I graduate school though I think I'm going to move to the city and just basically spend my life here-you can accomplish so much."

"Angela-I'm glad I met you. I think-"

"Danny-sorry for interrupting, but I think everyone is looking for us-we better go."

Once the group was reunited they walked back to the station to take the train back to Long Island.

**

* * *

On the subway**

"So how long are you guys in New York for?" asked Kat

"Tentatively 2 weeks-could be longer though. Fletch hasn't really told us much yet." Tom answered

"Where are you guys staying while here?"

"Some hotel in Times Square-it doesn't look that nice…do you know of any other places we could convince Fletch to let us stay at?"

"In the city?"

"Yeah-"

"I have no idea-Angie and I are from Long Island-so we only know of places out there. But you could always ask her."

Back at the Hard Rock to meet Fletch

"Hey Fletch" Tom called as the 6 approached him backstage. "where are we staying for the next few weeks?"

"Down the street. The majority of out meetings and promotions are in the city-so it makes sense."

"Ok thanks"

"Hey wait-aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Right, Angie-Fletch-Fletch-Angie-Kat-Fletch-Fletch-Kat. Now these 2 need to catch a train home."

"It was nice to meet you girls. I'm sure I will be seeing much more of you."

The 6 walked outside to say their goodbyes.

"Well guys I think I'm speaking for Angie also when I say that we had a great day today-and Tom I am very glad that you enjoyed your New York Pizza" Kat said

As hugs were being exchanged Danny pulled Angie aside.

"Angie-"

"Danny- I had a great day too and yeah I want to spend more time together." "I mean all 6 of us."

"Uh-yeah, sure defiantly…" Danny was speechless; she had just shown them a good day and then took the words completely out of his mouth. "So here let me give you my number so you can reach me."

"Alrighty-here's mine too."

As the two exchanged numbers and said goodbye the remaining 4 looked at them.

"Ok Kat apparently it looks as though we will be seeing you again." Harry spoke up

"Good I'd like that."

"Hey you two-Kat and Angie need to catch a train." Dougie yelled causing Danny and Angie to break their hug."

**

* * *

On the train**

"Angie, what's up with you and Danny?"

"Well……………"

**

* * *

Oooooooo cliff hanger**

**So do you really wanna know what Angie thinks of Danny?? What is she going to say…well there is only one way to find out—REVIEW!! PLEASE **


	8. The Aftermath

**Star-Girl-loves-Dougie-Poynter, slushfox, Shealtiel, stargirl08. Thanks guys for reviewing. Also sorry for the wait…it appears that I was not the only one having trouble updating. Well I am really sorry that ch. 6 is short. When I was writing it a few weeks back I had writers block. Ill def. be putting chapter 7 up real soon. Please review.**

Chapter 6-The Aftermath

* * *

"Well he's a really nice guys" Angie started while looking at her phone which had just rang signaling a text message.

"Who's the text from?" Kat asked

"Danny-"

"Girl tell me already, what does it say?"

"_Thx 4 showin me a gud day. Rly luved hangin w/u n Kat. Def callin u 2mrw. Have a gud nyt. Xox Danny"_

"Oh my god, that's so sweet. And he mentioned my name-extra points." Kat joked

"I told you he was nice. So-how did your pictures come out from the concert?"

"Lets look." The two took out their cameras and reminisced about their amazing day.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

Danny who are you texting?" asked Tom

"No one."

"He's texting Angie." Dougie shrieked as he grabbed the phone away from Danny.

"So what if I am? She's really nice."

"She also happens to be really single." Harry added

"She is..? when did she tell you that?"

"She didn't. Kat did. Back in the park when she went off. Her boyfriend of 3 years broke up with her about 2 weeks ago."

"Why?"

"Uh-I'm not sure if I should be telling you Dan."

"And why not?"

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Tell me already!"

"You. You're the reason he broke up with her. She cares a lot about you for some reason and her boyfriend got tried of it and broke up with her because of you."

"Me?" Danny repeated to himself. "Well that sucks. Well sort of. I mean I feel bad, I guess. But she's single and she cares about me and she's fit. That's a dumb reason for a couple to break up though."

"Apparently it was not a very pleasant split either. He really hurt her."

"Wow."

"Dan, just don't do anything stupid to mess up your chances in the next 2 weeks." Tom piped up.


	9. Making Plans

**I am truly sorry for not updating since 16 April. Please forgive me for that and this extremely short chapter. Bare with me please cause these short chapters are setting the groundwork for 1) long chapters 2)the "juicy" parts that are rapidly approaching. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7-Making Plans**

**Saturday-9am**

"Morning Sunshine"

"Aaron!" Kat shrieked as she answered her phone. "Hey Babe! What's up??"

"Just wanted to see how your day was yesterday-you never called."

"Aww-I'm sorry. It was amazing. Angie and I had such a great time."

"I'm glad. yOu slept at her house right?"

"Yeah"

"What are your plans for today?"

"Not sure. I have to talk to Angie when she gets her butt out of the shower."

"Ok-well please give me a call when you know what's going on. I have time today and I want to see you."

"Ok I will. I love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as Kat hung up with Aaron, Angie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah. He wants to know what we're doing today. Any plans you want to share?"

"Uh, nope; unless you want to go shopping, I don't know, whatever Aaron wants."

* * *

"Morning Dan." Fletch greeted as he the door of Harry and Danny's hotel room was answered.

"Morning Fletch, what are we doing today?"

"Uh, no meetings or promotions if that's what your asking. Why you want to see that girl from yesterday?"

"Fletch-Finally someone other than Danny!" Harry interrupted "He's been mopping around all morning. He really wants to talk to that girl."

_Ring Ring_

"Hello-" Danny said as he answered his phone. "Good morning-uh-nothing-sure-I'd love to-ok-directions are needed-ok-3pm-see your there-Bye!"

"Let's go Harry; we've got plans for later. It's time to wake up Tom and Dougie." Danny continued.

* * *

"Kat-the guys are coming over." Angie said

"What! Here, your house?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, all 4 of them. 3pm about. So call Aaron and see if he wants to meet them."

"Sure. I'll give him a call. He should be ok with it."

**15 Minutes later **

"Ang, Aaron said yea. He actually sounds excited."

"Sweet-3 hours until they get here. We have work to do."


	10. Visitors

**Thanks to **Shealtiel and slushfox for reviewing. Sorry again about the lack of updates….please please please keep reviewing because it keeps me happy and wanting to update more…

**Chapter 8-Visitors**

**

* * *

3 hours later**

The door bell rang to Angie's house on Long Island.

"Angie, your door bell." Kat yelled

The two ran out of Angie's room to the front door to see all 4 McFly guys waiting outside.

"Hey-you found it." Angie said as she greeted each member with a hug.

"Kat, do you want to take them to the kitchen to get something to drink?"

"Sure. Follow me guys."

"Ok. So I'll take you jackets and then she'll get u something to drink."

Everyone agreed in unison.

"Hey Danny- I got your text yesterday. It was really sweet." Angie said as Danny helped her hang up the bots coats while the rest walked into the kitchen.

"No problem. It was really nice you two to take us around."

"Well personally I had a blast doing it-So I don't think either Kat or I cared."

"Thanks again. How about you sneak me a private tour before the others find us talking by the front door pretending to hang up their jackets still."

"Sure why not. So obviously this is the living room and the kitchen. But be quiet because we are going to have to sneak by so no one sees when we get by just walk up the stairs and down the hall a little." The two very successfully walked quickly by the kitchen door so no one saw them. "So now on to this floor. This is my parents' bedroom."

"Where are they?"

"New Jersey, my dad had a business trip and my mom went with him."

"Do they care that you have 4 British guys here?"

"Well soon to be 5 guys. Kat's boyfriend is coming over soon. And Danny, about my parents, what they don't know won't hurt them. My parent's bedroom, my sister's room, mine and my sister's bathroom, my room over here and next door is the guest bedroom."

"Well I understand not seeing your parent's room, but don't I get to see inside yours?"

"If you want, I guess."

Angie opened the door to her room and Danny walked in. Pictures flooded the walls or her friends and family; over her bed hung the official McFly calendar. Her walls were a pastel green and purple with a while ceiling.

"It's defiantly your room." Danny finally said

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing, you like pictures don't you?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah I absolutely love them."

"No pictures of you and your boyfriend though."

"Uh-" Angie was caught in shock. Did Danny this she had a boyfriend or was he just flirting?

"I don't have a boyfriend. Well I did a few weeks ago-we broke up."

"Oh sorry." Danny said, truth being he wasn't really sorry. He knew she was single and he also knew why. He just played her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Kat asked

"Soda" "Water" "Soda"

"So how was the train ride here? Did you guys get lost?"

"It was ok, had a few minor fan encounters. It was pretty cool actually." Tom started.

"Yeah it was weird though not being bombarded by hundreds of screaming fans as we walk down the street or sit on the train." Harry added.

"And fortunately we didn't get too lost. It was a nice ride. It's pretty easy to get here really."

Minutes later the 4 went into the living room expecting to find Angie and Danny. No one was there. Instead the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Kat said as she walked to the door. "Hey Aaron"

"Hey baby, what's this, you answering Angie's door?"

"Well, she sort of disappeared. Come in, there are some people you should meet."

"Ok"

"Guys, this is Aaron…my boyfriend. Aaron this is Tom, Harry and Dougie. Wait, where's Danny?"

"He's probably with Angie" Dougie started. "It's nice to meet you Aaron."

"Same here." Tom said shaking his hand. Harry followed.

"So Aaron-how long have you and Kat been together for?" Harry asked

"Dude-that's personal." Tom said

"No-it's cool. 1 year." Replied Aaron. "I love her so much. How did you guys meet Kat and Angie?"

As the group reminisced about the previous day Angie and Danny returned and sat down quietly on the sofa trying to not be noticed.

"Angie; so nice to see you again." Kat shouted. "where did you 2 go?"

"Oh, Hey Aaron. Uh Danny wanted a tour so I took him around." Angie explained.

"So what are the plans for today?" Aaron asked once he had been introduced to Danny. "Hey Ang is your pool running?"

"Yeah"

"Well considering its 85 degrees outside-lets go swimming" Aaron suggested

"Uh it sounds like a good idea but the 4 of us don't have swim suits." Tom said

"Oh right-never mind them."

"But wait-we can still go outside and relax. You guys have been busy lately, is that ok?" Angie suggested

"Yeah"

"Sure"

Around 5o'clock Angie and Kat dismissed themselves to go make dinner.

1 hour later Kat and Angie called the 5 guys in and set the table.

"so what's on the menu?" asked Aaron as he walked over to Kat kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Something Harry is going to like." She replied

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" shouted Harry from across the room

"Well not meatballs-Italian sausage." Angie corrected.


	11. A Possible Answer

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating since like April…anyway what I've started doing was just writing it out and then I haven't had time to type it.. so I have been writing but yea...u get it. Anyway on an extremely much happier note, today is 12May2007 and it is my 1 year anniversary since McFly came to New York and since I met them!!!! claps**

**Thanks to: Star-Girl-loves-Dougie-Poynter, Shealtiel, FallennAngel, slushfox,**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9-A Possible Answer**

After dinner all the guys helped Angie and Kat clean up.

"Thanks guys, we appreciate your help." Kat thanked

"No problem" they all responded

"Oh babe, I have to leave at 8:30. I got stuck with the night shift tonight." Aaron said as he walked over to Kat putting his arms around her waist

"Ok-but you'll call me in the morning though?"

"Of course."

"How about a film, which ones do u have?" Tom proposed

"Ok, but only if we can watch my all time favorite movie. Almost every time Kat and I are together we watch it. We actually haven't watched it in like a month." Angie proposed

"What's the title?" Dougie asked

"Probably some sappy movie right-a chick flick?" Danny asked

"No Angie, Kat" Aaron began "I am not sitting through 'A Walk to Remember' again with you two. You both always break out in tears." He finished.

"Well you're leaving early, so you won't have to see the end." Angie retorted

"Fine. Put it on."

The guess knew they weren't going to win the one so they gave up. Angie set up the DVD and turned around to the group who had already taken their seats, Aaron and Kat on the floor wit their backs leaning on the couch where Danny sat on one side and Harry on the opposite. Tom and Dougie each go their own seat, which was on either side of the sofa. Angie decided to garb her 'movie blanket' that she covered herself in whenever she watched a movie and tossed another one on top of Kat and Aaron before she took her seat in between Harry and Danny. Finally around 7:30 the movie went on.

No sooner than 8 o'clock was Angie and Kat crying, not to mention falling for Shane West's character (Landon) and everything he was doing for Mandy Moore's character. Both thought and made it clearly known how sweet he was literally making her dreams come true.

By 8:30 Aaron dismissed himself to go to work and kissed Kat goodbye and wiped away what few tears that were falling from her green eyes.

A few minutes later Harry found himself rather uncomfortable because Angie was trying to lie down on the couch but kept kicking him while positioning her head on Danny's lap.

"Kat-I hope you don't mind some company down on the floor with you because a certain girl keeps kicking me." He announced

"Sorry Harry, I just can't get comfortable." Angie apologized

"It's ok."

Near to 9:15 the movie was over and Angie and Kat were drying their faces.

"Hey Ang, do you have any pop-corn or something?" Dougie asked

"After the movies over?" she asked

"Yea..."

"I'll go pop some." She replied in between sniffles

Angie got up and went into the Kitchen with Danny following behind her,

"Want some help?" he asked her

"Yea-sure. So did you like the movie?"

"It was ok-how come you watch that movie so much if it constantly makes your cry like that?"

'That was a good question' Angie thought "Kat and I agree that what Shane West's character does to make the love of his life's dreams come true is so sweet. If a guy ever did that for either of us-well he'd defiantly be a keeper. He basically proved everyone around his wrong-you know?"

"Yea-so you would like it if a guy did that stuff?"

"Danny-any girl would."

"Has Aaron ever done something like that for Kat?"

"Random-but to be honest and this is going to sound bad because Kat is my best friend, but I have no idea how they are still together. He's almost never around-basically besides school and the phone and sometimes the computer he is never around to just be around. Kat's a great girl and I mean it when I say that any guy would be lucky to have her. They need to end that relationship-seriously."

"Wow-that's kinda harsh."

"Harsh-but true, and the worst part is she knows it."

"Is the pop-corn done yet-we've picked another movie." Dougie yelled from the living room

"I'm putting it in to a bowl Dougie-one minute." Angie answered back

Moments later Danny and Angie entered with 3 bowls on popcorn.

"Got enough popcorn?" Kat asked

"There are 4 guys here-what do you think?"

"Point"

"So, what movie now?" Danny wanted to know

"Back to the Future." Tom said excitedly

"Oh-God." Angie and Kat answered together

"What-this movie means so much to us-this movie is us." Tom defended "Besides we watched you movie-our turn."

"Ok. If you guys want-well not now but another time Kat and I can actually take you to where the movie was filmed. It's about 20 minutes from here." Angie said

"It was filmed on Long Island?"

"Parts of it."

"NO way-please please."

"Quoting yourself now?" Kat asked referring to Tom's previous comment. "If that's the case you know you've arrived."

The group continued to talk and joke and have fun for the next few hours. It's amazing how time flies. Angie noticed that it was past 11PM.

"Uh-guys it's 11:14-are we going to watch the movie?"

"Yea-I'll put it on." Harry said getting up from the floor where he was seated next to Kat.

The movie went on and the group went quiet with the occasional line reciting from the boys.

Close to midnight both Angie and Kat were getting drowsy, considering getting up early for two teenage girls. 15 minutes later the yawning had ceased because Angie and Kat were asleep; Angie on Danny's lap (still) and Kat on Harry's shoulder. Danny started smiling to himself not because there was a fit girl asleep on his lap but because he saw how sweet Harry was treating Kat, pulling the blanket up one her.

'Could Harry possibly be the right one?' He thought to himself

**

* * *

P.S. please review and I promise that I will update later this week…and thanks for your support:D**


	12. What is going on?

**FallennAngel, Star-Girl-in-love-with-McFLY, slushfox, Shealtiel -Thanks guys for reviewing….I think I've decided to at least update once a week. well at least until school ends. Enjoy ch. 10**

**Chapter 10- What is going on?**

* * *

At the end of the movie the guys looked at the clock; 1:30AM. The next thing the 4 knew was that Tom's cell phone rang loudly in the quiet house waking up Angie and Kat. Tom looked at his phone and the screen flashed Fletch.

"Hello" Tom said as he picked up the phone call

"Where the hell are you 4?"

"Long Island."

"Do you know what time it is? How are you planning on getting back to the city? When do you plan on getting back here?"

"Fletch" now everyone was looking at Tom "Stop yelling we'll go catch a train now-chill, we're safe."

"No, there are crazy people out now, the last thing we need is a dead band."

"Hold on." Tom cut Fletch off "Ang-Fletch is on the phone-"

Angie interrupted Tom "-you guys can stay here tonight and get a train back in the morning, it's fine."

"Thanks! Fletch you there?"

"Duh! What's going on?"

"Angie said we can stay here tonight."

"Angie…that girl from Friday? And where is here?"

"Yes the girl from Friday and here is her house. Calm down Fletch it's ok, tomorrow's Sunday so it's not like we have ant meetings or anything."

"Not the point Tom, we are in a different country-it's not like we're in England- I need to know where you are."

"Ok, now let us go back to sleep. See you later." Tom hung up the phone. "So where are we sleeping?" he directed his question to Angie.

"Well, Kat is sleeping with me, and I have one guest room and the sofa and the other 2 recliners."

"Where's the guest room?" Dougie asked

"No!" Danny yelped "I know where it is…I get the room." He finished. Angie got up off Danny so he could walk to the room, which he did. Kat and Angie said their goodnights to Tom, Dougie and Harry and walked to Angie's room. Once there Kat noticed something.

"Oh wait! I'll be right back." She said to Angie "I forgot my cell phone downstairs."

* * *

**Downstairs in the living room**

"Kat, what are you doing down here again…I know you can't get away from us but seriously let us get some sleep." Dougie asked jokingly.

"Damn" Kat played along…"But seriously, I'm looking for my cell phone, have you guys seen it?"

"Uh-no, but try where you and Harry were sitting on the ground." Kat walked over.

"It's not here." She announced.

"I'll help you look." Harry said as he got off the sofa where he was sleeping. "Let's try the kitchen."

"I don't see it in here, Oh my god I'm the dumbest person ever, it's probably outside on the porch."

"Let's go check then." The two walked outside to the back porch and started to look for Kat's phone.

"Got it." Harry said a few minutes later.

"Thanks for helping me look."

"No problem."

"Can I have it back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you forgot something else."

"I did-what?"

"Think about it."

"A hug?"

"Yup."

"How could I forgot- I must be tired."

"Must be."

Harry opened his arms and closed them around Kat's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. Harry's hugs felt much different than Aarons.

"Harry-" She looked up at him. "Harry-thank you for being there during the movie-you've been so nice to me and I've only met you a few days ago."

Harry thought about what she said. It truly had been only 2 days yet he felt like she belonged in his arms.

"Anytime you need someone I'll be here for you." He finally responded. He looked down. She was about 5 inches shorter than him with pin straight auburn hair. Even at night she looked gorgeous. He looked at her again bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Kat. I'll see you in a few hours." With that he handed her her cell phone and went inside. After a minute of shock she too went inside back upstairs to Angie's room.

* * *

**-Back in Angie's room-**

"Babe-what's wrong?" Angie asked Kat

"Got my cell phone."

"Where was it?"

"Outside, Harry helped me find it."

"That was nice."

"Yeah-then-then he kissed my cheek. Angie-"

"He kissed you?!"

"My cheek."

"Do not tell Aaron."

"I know, but the thing is, I. Have you ever gotten like a 'real' hug from someone and you feel so safe when you're in their arms?"

"Kat-Bozo- as you call him…Matt, those three years I went out with him I thought we were indestructible, when we were together I never felt unsafe, until he stopped trusting me."

"so what are you saying?"

"If you feel safe with Harry then-"

"What am I supposed to do about Aaron? I can't just leave him. I've only known Harry for a few days."

"Kat, listen to me, Aaron doesn't treat you right. He's never around when you need him. His life revolves around school, work and every now and then sports. When does he ever call you just to talk? Kat you deserve someone who will be there for you when you need to talk and if Harry is that person then just start spending time with him, I guess then don't break up with Aaron-just get to know Harry."

"I guess. As much as it hurts ot admit it you're right."

"Ok-so lets got o sleep now. It's late and my sister is coming home tomorrow, so I don't want to sleep late."

"Kaila's coming home tomorrow? Yay!"

"Kat, she was only sleeping at her friend's house for one night."

"Goodnight Ang."

"Actually good morning…it's 2:30am."


	13. Good Morning

**FallennAngel, slushfox, janelle.x3, Shealtiel. Thanks guys for reviewing… hope you enjoy this chapter….**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Angie and Kat woke up to Kat's cell phone ringing.

"Angie-Aaron's calling me."

"So-"

"Do I pick up or not?"

"Pick up-its 11 am. I'll leave you alone and go wake the guys up and the get the house ready fro Kaila. She's going to kill me if I made a mess of the house."

"Guys wake up!" she said as she shook each of them. "Come on get up!"

"Good Morning Angie." Dougie greeted her.

"Good morning. Where's Danny?" Angie said starting to panic.

"Guest Room."

"Oh right, ok, you, you and you-Kitchen get something to drink, I'll be right in to make food."

"Hey Angie wait!" Harry said as he walked over to hger.

"Yea?"

"Hi, um where's Kat?"

"My room. Follow me, I have to wake Danny up still."

Harry and Angie walked upstairs. Both went their separate ways when they got to the specific rooms.

"She should be in there."

"Thanks."

Angie first knocked on the door of the guest room and got no response so she decided to walk into the room. When she opened the door she saw Danny sound asleep in the middle of the bed. Angie stood there forgetting that her mission was to wake him up-not drool over the fact that he was shirtless. Finally she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Danny-get up!" he stirred.

"Danny-come on." She shook him

"No." was his response. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because getting up means I'm going to have to leave. And I don't want to. I wanna-" Danny got sut off my the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." Angie picked up the phone.

"Hey-2pm-ok-did you have fun?-good-I know—ok-see you then-bye-love you." And she hung up.

Angie turned back around to Danny who was still in the same position-but his eyes appeared to have some hurt in them. 'Where did that come from?' she thought

"It was my sister, chill. Now please get up."

At once the hurt seemed to disappear when Angie said it was her sister on the phone.

Danny did as she asked and got up from the bed. Once again Angie had to stop from drooling at the shirtless Danny as he got up to go the nearby chair and grabbed his shirt.

"You ready now?" she asked

"Yea. Let's go. So what did your sister have to say?"

"Oh-she was sleeping at a friends house last night-so she told me she was coming home around 2."

"What's her name?"

"Kaila."

"Nice"

"Don't be hitting on my baby sister please."

"How old is she?"

"17 but that doesn't mean that I still can't tell her what to do."

"That's cool. My sister Vicky tells me what to do."

"Yea? It's probably because she's older than you."

"Although it's hard for her to tell me what to do while she's in Bolton and I'm in London or whatever the case."

"I understand but we still care."

"I know."

The 2 approached the kitchen to see the other r2 guys sitting at the table yawning.

"Ok guys-" Angie began but cut off by Danny.

"Angie's sister Kaila is coming home around 2 so we need to eat and actually clean up our mess."

"Thank you Danny. Basically we made a mess of everything. It needs to be cleaned before she gets home. So for breakfast-well lunch…do you mind cereal? And later on we can have normal food."

"It's fine."

"Cool."

"Ok, and Angie's where's Harry?" Tom asked

"He's upstairs with Kat. Hmm."

"OOO-" Dougie uttered

"what are we ooo-ing Dougie?" Angie asked

"Yea Dougie why are we ooo-ing?" Harry asked as he and Kat walked into the kitchen.

"No reason."

"Ok." Angie filled Harry and Kat in on what was going on for that afternoon. Kat helped Angie get out 6 bowls and spoons and not mention the actual food.

"Tom, have you talked to Fletch today?" Kay asked

"Not yet. He probably thinks we are still sleeping?"

"When you talk to him, just please fill me in." Angie asked

Near to 15 minutes later all 6 had specific places to clean to get ready fro Kaila's arrival. Angie and Dougie got the living room, Danny was assigned the guest room, Kat was vacuuming and Tom and Harry got the kitchen which amounted to dishes.


	14. Get Ready

**A sincere thank you to everyone** **who reviwed…**

**I have good news… I HAVE OFFICIALLY FINISHED THIS BOOK…well not typing it up yet…it has 28 chapters and when I finish uploading everything and typing everything up depending on how many comments/reviews I get I'll decided if I should start writing a sequel…**

**Chapter 12-Get Ready**

* * *

By 2pm the boys had heard from Fletch and had arranged to take the 6:10 train back to the city. The house had also finally looked clean and somewhat tidy-the same as before the guys showed up.

As all 6 were sitting in the now clean kitchen Angie was making lunch. Suddenly they all turned and looked at the front door. Angie put down the sandwich and went to help her sister at the door.

"Hey Kaila."

"Hey Angie." The two embraced but Kaila quickly pulled away and walked into the house to realize that there were four guys sitting in their kitchen. Kaila dismissed it for a minute and pulled Angie up to her room.

"Angela, who is in our kitchen?"

"Kat, Dougie, Tom, Harry and Danny. Why do u want to know?"

"McFly! McFly is in our house?"

"Yea, we're eating lunch, care to join us?"

"This is like a rare occasion when YOU actually break the rules in this house. How long have they been here for?"

"About 3 o'clock yesterday."

"They spent the night. 'Geez I knew you met them but Angie."

"Kay, please calm down and don't tell mom or dad. They will flip."

"First off, do not call me Kay and second, what's for lunch?"

"Chicken, turkey, lettuce, tomato and mayo on a roll with potato chips."

"And you made this?"

"hey missy, I'm a good cook."

"I know."

Minutes later Kaila and Angie joined the awaiting group in the kitchen and introduced her self. As soon as Kaila sat down to eat something felt like it was missing.

"Music." She said to herself. "Would anyone mind if I put the radio on?" When all the answers were no she got up and put the radio on.

"Yay!-You have to love the gym class hero's." She announced.

Lunch progressed on and she was defiantly fitting in with the guys.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" Kaila asked

"The train leaves at 6:10, so a little before that." Dougie answered.

"And what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"No idea."

"Not a clue." Angie and Kat said.

"Well you two really know how to entertain 4 British guys."

"Last night was a lot of fun." Danny defended

"yeah- we haven't gotten to relax like that in a long time." Tom added

"Ok Ok- oh Angie, Kat right by our school is the bowling alley."

"Ooh good idea." Kat interrupted

"Guys is that ok-bowling until 5 then what an hour for dinner before your train leaves?"

"Ok." "Cool." "Wicked- I haven't been bowling in ages." "Sounds like fun."

"Alright lets get going. I need to shower first." Kaila said.

" Yea I also need to do a few things." Angie said.

"Me too." Kat added "You guys can watch TV or something."

All three girls went upstairs to get ready. Kaila went in the shower and Kat decided it was time to raid Angie's wardrobe. Both sort of mentally agreed that if they were to never see the boys again after today then they better "dress to impress."

"Angie what are you going to wear?"

"Kat- I have no idea, for you, some tight jeans and a shirt. Here take this." As Kat got dressed Angie stepped back into her closet. She pulled out a light pair of jeans, a sheer button down shirt and a light green tank to go under it. Kaila finished getting ready and stepped into Angie's room to find the two of them finishing up their make-up. Kaila too was wearing light jeans with slight tears in them. "We look really good."

When the three walked down stairs the guys simply stared.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Kat asked. The four guys got up and walked to the door where the girls stood.

"Wait-there is seven of us. We can't all fit in one car." Angie said as she grabbed her keys.

"Yes we can, you girls are thin, you two can sit on someone's lap." Tom started pointing to Kat and Kaila. "Kaila, why don't you sit on Dougie's lap and Kat on Harry's. Is that ok?"

"Sounds good. Let's go." Kaila said.


	15. Team versus Team

**Special Thanks: FallennAngel and slushfox. I really appreciate your reviews…15 more chapters to type up and upload…**

**

* * *

**

Once the shoes were rented and 2 games bought the seven headed over to their assigned lanes.

"There's lanes 23 and 24." Harry said when he spotted them

"Alright lets go get the bowling balls. " Kaila decided. With that all except Angie and Tom left. The two stayed behind to get the lanes ready. Team 1 consisted of Angie, Tom and Danny. Team 2 consisted of Harry, Dougie, Kat and Kaila. When the five got with their bowling balls they decided on Team names.

"Ok for our team we should be called 'Only Hope.' Kat announced firmly

"How Come?" Dougie asked

"Remember the movie A Walk to Remember?!? 'Only Hope' is the name of my favorite song in the whole movie."

"Ok-'Only Hope' it is."

"So what about us team?" Angie asked her team mates.

"You pick." Danny said

"No, it's ok you guys pick a name."

"Tom-what about America?" Danny suggested

"That's dumb. What about something in America?"

"Ok what?"

"All this trouble for a silly name." Angie said to herself.

"Hard Rock."

"No Rock Hard." Danny corrected

"Ok-Team Rock Hard."

"Now that that's settled, lets bowl." Kaila yelled.

-15 minutes into the game-

Team Rock Hard was winning the games versus Only Hope.

"Angie your turn." Tom said as he walked back from the alley.

"No it's ok you guys are doing so well."

"Ang-come on." Danny pleaded. "You haven't even bowled yet, you've been too busy trying to get us food and what not."

"Fine just don't laugh, ok?"

"Fine." "We won't." The guys responded

Angie picked up her ball and stood in front of the actual lane. She threw the ball and gutter. She turned around and saw Danny and Tom trying hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead-laugh."

"It's not that was funny-it's just." Tom started but didn't know how to finish so Danny did.

"It's just that you seem so talented and got to school next to here and can't bowl. Garb the ball, come on I'll teach you."

Angie picked up her ball from the rack and walked over to Danny who was waiting for her.

"Ok first." Danny began "your holding it all wrong –like this-your middle and ring finger go in those whole and your thumb in the bottom one."

"I knew that one."

"Good-ok-now like this." As Danny was showing Angie how to bowl little they know all five others were watching and as usual Kaila had her camera and was enjoying her camera-op.

"Ok-now put your legs like this keeping the majority of your weight on this foot-you got it-put it all together now and throw the ball down the lane."

"Ok" Angie did just what Danny said and knocked down the majority of the pins.

"You did it."

"No way." Angie and Danny simultaneously wrapped each other in a hug. After to them what seemed like a few minutes but in reality was only a moment the two walked back to join Tom who was watching the whole thing.

"Tom did you see, did you see? I actually knocked down the pins." Angie said very hyper.

"I saw-good job." He got up and gave her a high-five. "My turn now."

The game went on and it was easy to saw that the group seemed to be getting along extremely well. About an hour and a half later it was near 4:30pm.

"Good game guys." Needless to say Team Only Hope won but everyone had had a good tome bowling and bonding.

"Loosing team buys dinner." Dougie yelled.

"No technically that would be Angie paying for everyone. Tom and I don't have much American cash on us." Danny said.

"Yea- we can't do that to Angie, she's been to good to us." Tom added.

"Aww thanks." She replied as she wrapped her arms around her teammate's shoulders. Tom and Danny did the same.

"Hey Dougie, it was your idea, why don't you pay for dinner." Tom suggested.

To everyone's surprise Kaila defended Dougie in a nice way. "Tom, if your and Danny don't have a lot of money, why would Dougie have anymore?"

"Touché."

"I have an idea." Kat said. "Come on back to Angie's house. This is going to be a dinner you will never forget." With that everyone got back into Angie's car and drove to her house.

**

* * *

**


	16. Experiences

**BTW I am sorry it took so long, this chapter really starts the long chapters…please enjoy and please review…please…**

**Chapter 14- Experiences **

A few minutes later when they arrived back at home Kat pulled Kaila and Angie into the kitchen to tell them how to prepare dinner.

"Kaila, you take one of the guys and as fast as you can run to the drug-store and pick up as much candy as you can. Angie, you take two of them and get two pizza pies and a bunch of ice cream. I'll stay here with whoever is left and finish doing stuff here. Ang, you have chocolate chips right?"

"Yup, There, in the cabinet to the right of the sink. Oh, you want two pizzas but just the dough cooked right, no cheese or sauce?"

"Yup."

"Sweet, we haven't done this in such a long time. I'm excited."

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Kaila sounded confused

"You'll see" Kat said

The girls walked into the living room where the guys were talking and suspiciously shut up the moment the girls came into the room.

"Ok, we're splitting up." Angie started. "Tom and Danny, your with me. Let's go we have much to do."

The boys got up and the three ran out the door to Angie's car and took off.

"Ok, Dougie want to come with me?" Kaila asked. Dougie nodded and just as the group before did Kaila and Dougie took off to Kaila's car.

"So, it's just you and me!" Harry said to Kat when it was just the two fo them in the living room. "What are we doing?"

"We're making part of dinner. Come on I need your help."

"Ok."

When they got into the kitchen Kat handed Harry and apron. He copied Kat and put it on over his clothes.

"Are we going to get messy or something?" he asked

"It's possible." She said slyly. "First see that stick of butter and that pot?"

"Yea."

"Cover the inside of the pot with butter. 'Grease it.' I'm getting the chocolate and sugar."

"What exactly are we making?"

"You'll see." When Harry finished greasing the pot, Kat and him out the bag of chocolate chips in and the stove onto a high flame and slowly poured the sugar into the melting chocolate. She handed Harry and wooden spoon to mix the mixture. It was amusing Kat watching her try and guess how what looked to be chocolate soup was actually dinner.

"Should I keep mixing it, or do you want to?" she asked him minutes after he gave the spoon to her.

"I'll help you." He said as he took a step so he stood directly behind her, their bodies touching ever so slightly. He slowly dropped his left arm around her stomach and wrapped his right arm on top of hers so they ended up mixing the chocolate soup-as Harry named it-together.

Even though Kat knew she shouldn't have let it happen, it did. She should have asked him to take a step back, but she didn't, she couldn't. Before she knew it his head resting on her shoulder, he was so close that she could feel him breathing on her neck. Goosebumps appeared on her arms.

"Harry." She finally uttered "we should stop mixing it." Little did she realize she was whispering.

"Ok." He replied back also, in a whisper.

Harry and Kat let go of the spoon and put on the cover to the pot while keeping the flame on low. The two stepped away from the stove and into the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Harry, I-" Kat was interrupted by Harry's lips on hers. Kat was shocked to a point. He could tell she was tense, and then suddenly something came over her. She put her arms around him and accepted the kiss.

-Drugstore-

"So what are we buying here?" Dougie asked Kaila.

"All I was told was to get as much candy as we could and to hurry."

"Any type of candy?"

"I guess so. I didn't get any specifications."

"Sweet."

"Literally." Dougie and Kaila both laughed at how ridiculous that joke was.

"What's you favorite type of candy?" Kaila asked as the two entered the isle where the candy was lined up.

"I like the sour stuff, you?"

"Everything, almost. I'm not a big fan of nuts though."

"What should we pick up?"

"Twizzlers, M&M's, Smarties, Sweedish fish…"

"Gummy bears, Sour Patch Kids."

"Sour watermelons."

"I think we have enough." Kaila assumed after looking at the basket Dougie was not carrying because it got to heavy for her to keep holding. "We are totally going to be sick."

"As long as I don't have to wake up tomorrow morning with a hang over. We have lots of stuff to do in the morning. I hope you never have to do anything professional with a hang over. It sucks!"

"It doesn't sound too appealing." The two walked from the candy isle ot the front line side by side. Kaila and Dougie were having a great time getting to know one another. They seemed really compatabnle. While they were walking Kaila felt something on her lower back. Itw as Dougie's arm, she looked at him and he slightly blushed.

"It is ok?" He asked talking about his arm on her waist.

"it's fine you can keep it there." As the two got online Dougie looked at Kaila because he too felt something snake around his waist.

"It's ok." Was all he said to her as she pulled her close into a side hug. The two just smiled at each other as they paid for the candy.

-Inside Angie's car-

Angie started to get out of her car and walk into the grocery store when she noticed the other two sitting in the car. "Aren't you two going to come?"

"How about you tell us what's going on first. Like why did you just call the pizzeria and ask for fried pizza dough?" Tom questioned

"Yea, and why are we here?" Danny added

"Ok, we're getting stuff for dinner tonight and uh, as for the pizza stuff, that too is dinner." Angie stated with trouble while trying to figure out a way to not give away what they were having for dinner. "So are you two coming or not?" Tom and Danny looked at each other and both got out of the car and walked into the store with Angie.

"So where to first?" Tom asked

"Uh, let's see we need various flavors of ice cream and ice cream toppings." Angie told them

"So lets split up. I'll go get ice cream and you and Danny get the toppings." Tom suggested. Danny and Angie agreed and Angie walked Tom to where the ice cream was. "Danny and I will be over here." She said she pointed to a role of food down a little bit.

Once they split up Angie and Danny walked into a row of colorful toppings.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"All sorts, lot's of sweets."

"Aww, I know I am."

"Danny, you are such a dork."

"True, but I'm your dork."

"I Suppose." Angie playfully stated and slowly walked away.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yea it is. Do you want sprinkles?"

"Yea and cherries,"

"and chocolate syrup."

"What else do they have here?"

"Well, what goes good with whatever we're eating?"

"Basically everything, except nuts, Kaila doesn't like them."

"Ok, let me get the basket for you."

"It's fine, we only have what? 4 cans of whipped cream, 2 bottles of cherries and tons of sprinkles-It's not heavy."

"It's going to get heavy though."

"No." Angie said and started to walk away from him. He grabbed the back of her bag which was under her arm. "Oh, is that how you're going to play?" Angie asked.

"You got that right."

"Oh really." Danny pulled Angie back towards him and playfully she tried to step away from him. He then put both hands on her waist. She stopped moving and turned around to face him. He put his head near hers.

"Give-me-the-basket." Danny slowly uttered emphasizing every syllable.

"You're so dumb; here, take the basket." She handed it to him and started to walk away to go find Tom.

"Angie!" Danny called. She turned around. He walked up to her again. This time quietly setting the basket down on the floor next to their feet. He took his hand and wrapped it around her head and brought his head down to be eye level with her. She could feel him breathing. They were nose to nose, eye to eye. He leaned in closer and kissed her gently on the lips. Angie almost immediately feel into his arms. His kiss was soft and passionate. There was no more questions about how Angie felt toward Danny.

"Ah-hem." Someone just cleared their throat. 'Oh how embarrassing.' Angie thought. The two broke off the kiss and turned around to see Tom not as shocked as one would have thought walking when he walked in on his best friend hooking up with a girl in a grocery store. As soon as Angie saw Tom she quickly rushed off saying "Let's go pay for all this."

Danny started to walk away also but Tom held him back for a minute.

"Mate-" Tom began

"Yea-"

"So…"

"So, I think she likes me, and she's a really good kisser."

"You do realize that you only met her Friday and your making out with her in a grocery store"

"You're right, but she's not like those bimbos I get back home, she's not fake, you know?"

"I get it."

The three walked in to the car and drove off quickly to pick up the friend dough.

"Ok guys, I'm just going to run in and quickly pick it up. Be right back."

5 minutes later Angie came back to the car, pizza in hand.

"Let's go eat."


	17. Author's Note!

**Heyy…**

**So I'm not sure how many readers I still have out there considering that I haven't updated my story since 2007 (sorry about that) but I just wanted to let everyone who is interested know that within the next week I will be adding some more chapters to this oh-so-lovely story..**

**So for any new readers I might be attaining feel free to catch up on the previous chapters and review…**

***S.R.W***


	18. This is Dinner?

Chapter 15- This is Dinner?

Kaila and Dougie pulled up to the house a few seconds before Danny, Tom and Angie.

When the front door opened and Danny and Tom walked in all they could smell was chocolate. Angie walked in behind them with the pizza boxes.

"Hey Kat, where should I-are you ok?" Angie stopped her intended sentence when she noticed Kat's face. Angie wasn't sure but this was defiantly an Aaron problem.

"Uh-I don't want to talk about it now. All I know is we need to hurry cause it's 5:10pm and the guys are leaving in a hour."

"Ok-pizza boxes are where?"

"Counter."

"Thanks. Hey Kaila, could you keep the guys in the living room please. Just tell them not to come in here."

"Sure, no problem."

A few minutes later Kaila walked back into the kitchen to find Kat ad Angie covering the fried pizza dough with chocolate.

"What are you two doing?"

"Making dinner." Angie responded. "Ok let's do this; Kaila when we are don with the chocolate you put all the candy on top and then hand it back to us and we will put the whipped cream on."

"Oh my God- I remember this-we used to eat this when we were younger!!"

Within a few minutes the girls were done with the "pizzas."

"Boys dinner…come on." Kat announced.

With that the 4 guys walked into the kitchen to find 7 plates set up with a piece of pizza covered in candy and 3 scoops of varied ice cream on the side.

"Wow, this is dinner?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." All three girls responded

The guys sat down and the girls joined them. Kaila next to Dougie then Tom and Kat next to Harry and Danny followed by Angie. "Dig in guys!." Angie said.

Very little was spoken during diner because everyone was busy eating. Near to 6 o'clock everyone was done.

"Ok guys we best get you to the train station." Angie said as she put her plate in the dishwasher.

"We taking one car again?" Kaila asked

"Well-it sort of makes most sense."

"Ok, I'll drive."

"Ok guys, Kaila said she would drive to the station- so let's go." Angie said to everyone.

Kaila got in driver side of the car and Dougie got in the passenger side Tom sat in the back who was joined by Harry and Danny.

"Kat, Angie you guys coming with?" Tom asked

"If you guys want." Kat responded

"Come on Ang, you can sit on my lap and Kat you can sit on Harry." Danny said

* * At the Train station* *

"Ok guys the train is coming in ten minutes." Kaila said as she checked her watch. At that moment Tom's cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Fletch-yes ten minutes-yes-we're at the station-see you soon-ok-ok-bye." Tom hung up the phone and everyone was looking at him to see what message he was going to relay from Fletch. "Oh, Fletch says hi to everyone."

"Cool"

"So we've got a problem." Dougie Stated.

"What's that?" Kat asked concerned.

"When are we going to get to spend time with you girls again?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." Kat stated. "We have school up until June 8th and you guys are leaving in like two weeks."

"What time do you guys get out of school?" Tom asked.

"Around 2:40"

"Oh-well maybe on Tuesday evening or after school, something like that." Harry suggested.

"Yea! That sounds good." Kaila said happily.

"I hate to rain on the parade, but I hear the train." Danny announced.

"Time for goodbyes." Angie said.

As the seven exchanged hugs Dougie pulled Kaila aside.

"Kaila, do you think I could get your number, so you know we can stay in touch in case we don't get to see each other soon?"

"Yea, that's not a problem."

"Thanks, here is mine."

"The train just pulled up."

"One more hug, please."

The two embraced as they pulled away something came over Dougie. He pulled Kaila back into a hug and gently kissed her lips.

"I'll see you soon Kay."

Dougie walked to the train where the other McFly boys were waiting for him. Kaila just stood there somewhat shocked and watched them board the train together.

When the girls got back home a little while later and they went to the kitchen to clean up from dinner.

"Ok, Kaila spill! What just happened with you and Dougie?" Angie asked

"Well, he gave me his number, and then he kind of kissed me…"To this all Angie and Kat could do was smile. "Alright you can stop smiling at me now. So tell me Angie what about you and your lover boy-you and him in the car when you were sitting on his lap? Hus arms totally around your waist?"

"You two are really cute together!" Kat quickly added.

"Umm, at the grocery store, we were uh, sort of…" Angie started

"You were totally making out with Danny weren't you? Oh my God!" Kaila yelled.

"Yeah, then Tom cleared his throat and it was really embarrassing!" While Angela was talking she noticed Kat looking a little upset. "Kat, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I have a slight problem. The thing is, Harry and I, we kissed or made out oh whatever you want to call it."

"Are you serious?"

"Kaila, be nice. Kat, it's ok we'll figure something out." Angie comforted.

"Now I have no idea what to do. I just cheated on Aaron! How could I have done such a thing? He has always been such a good boyfriend, well he used to be, and lately he's all 'I'll have to schedule time to see you.' And I still can't believe I cheated on him!"

"Kat, please stop beating yourself up, its only going to make you feel worse. Sometimes things just happen. Besides Aaron hasn't been treating your right lately and you know it. That could be the reason this happened."

"Ang, how did you feel when you found out that Matt cheated on you?"

"That's different. Matt was cheating on me for three months and lied to me about it. He was sleeping with he, it's a different situation. All you did was kiss a guy, yes you may still feel bad but Kat, please don't take it too hard. Think, really think, who do _you_ want to be with? Aaron or Harry?

"I've been with Aaron for a year and I have known Harry for a few days!"

"What are you saying?" Kaila finally asked. "I see the way you act around Aaron and the way you act around Harry, it seems obvious to me that you and Harry should be together. You fit, like two pieces of a puzzle."

"So you're asking me to pick either my boyfriend or a guy from a band?"

"Don't pick…yet." Kaila started.

"Think about it, Harry's leaving in a few weeks; just don't tell Aaron about him." Angie stated as though it was obvious.

"You really expect it to be that simple?"

"No. Not really. But I know for a fact one thing, and that is that my mom and dad are coming home tomorrow and I don't think they would like the idea of four British guys in the house." As Angie was going on about the house being a mess her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"


	19. You Hurt Me

**Hey Everyone..So I think what I am going to do is probably end up updating this on a Friday. I'll let you guys know if I end up changing that. So here is the next chapter… =)**

Chapter 16- You Hurt Me

"_Hey babe!" _

"Matt! Why the hell are you calling me?" Angie firmly questioned.

"_Because I wanted to see you what you're doing on Tuesday, and I'm sure you remember that Tuesday is our three and a half year anniversary." _

"First of all I have plans and second we broke up-remember?"

"_I haven't talked to you since 'that day'-"_

"Matt, you broke my heart, you cheated on me for three months then you looked for any excuse to break up with me so you wouldn't have to tell me what you did! You lied to me, and I am certainly not going anywhere with you-Ever!"

"_But Angie, baby, you love me."_

"No Matt, you love yourself and you love Tessa. Go back to her because there is no way I will ever have any-"

"_-Think about this just picture it; Tuesday, beach, ice cream and a romantic dinner."_

"No! It's over Matt, I have moved on and well, you moved on three months ago." With that Angie hung up the phone and turned around to see Kaila and Kat looking at her with sad faces. "What?" She sharply asked.

"Was the bozo on the phone?" Kat asked her.

"No! Yes Kat, of course it was."

"Geesh! Don't give me the attitude. I'm so glad you two broke up. He gives off some serious bad vibes."

"I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's ok. Well I should go, my parents haven't seen me since Friday."

"Yea, we'll defiantly see you at school tomorrow morning."

"Bye guys!"

"It's funny how this house goes from being so noisy and full of people to it just being the two of us." Kaila stated amused.

"Yeah."

"Ang, go take a bubble bath and relax. If mom and dad call I'll get the phone. Seriously just go take a breather. You need it."

"Are you sure?" When Kaila nodded her head yes, Angie went upstairs to ready the bubble bath. About twenty minutes later as she was getting ready for school the next day Kaila knocked on the door to Angie's room.

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Not much, I just got off the phone with mom and dad, they are defiantly coming home Monday night."

"That's good since we haven't seen them since Thursday. How are they?"

"Good. New Jersey's fine mom said. She was somewhat bored sitting in the hotel room while dad was at the meetings and stuff, but she said she went shopping."

"Ha. That is something mom would do."

"Hey, I'm going to go watch a movie if you want to join me on the couch?"

"Which movie?" Angie asked, her interest peaking.

"She's the Man."

"Oh yes. I'll be right there."

*Monday Morning*

Angie's alarm clock rang and she quickly shut it off realizing that it was 6am and she had to get ready for school. As she was getting out of bed and getting dressed, Kaila came into her room and turned on her stereo.

"Hello, and to what do I owe this visit so early?"

"I didn't hear you're stereo yet, so I just wanted to make sure that you were awake."

"Yeah, I'm up. I was just kind of tired of my same old routine every day, so I decided to not turn on my radio, but it was starting to throw my whole morning off, thanks for turning it on." Angie said smiling at Kaila.

"Alrighty. I'm headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I'll see you in a few."

The rest of the day went by the same as usual. Every so often people would ask Angie if she enjoyed her weekend, but it was just the normal small talk between students. During lunch Angie and Kat were talking about the weekend's events when suddenly someone came up behind Kat.

"Hey baby." Kat turned around to see Aaron standing there he kissed the top of her head and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey Aaron" Angie greeted.

"Hey hunny. What's up?" Kat finally uttered.

"Nothing much. We have barely talked lately and I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry I didn't call you, I got slammed at work all weekend, and just crashed when I got home."

"Aaron-"

"Wait, one minute. I want to make it up to you. Friday night I'm taking you to dinner around 7pm. I'll let you know where we are going and the dress code and such. I have to head back to class now, I love you. See you later baby."

"Bye." Kat kissed Aaron and watched him walk back to class. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Kat turned to Angie. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Obviously go out with him on Friday and see what happens."

"What's going on Tuesday after school? Are we still seeing the guys?"

"Yes. Listen to me Kat, don't worry about it. There is no reason to go and get a headache."

"Ok. Fine, no worries. So have you talked to them? Any idea what those minds are coming up with?"

"No idea. Knowing them it's going to be- well actually I don't know. If I don't hear from them at some point tonight I'll give them a call and see what's up."

"Sounds good. Come on, the bell is going to ring any minute and I don't want to be late."

**Heyy again…**

**So please ****review**** and tell me what you guys think..**

**Also**

**Let me know if you guys want me to even continue with the story**

**Cause I know it kinda wasn't fair of me to just stop**

**Updating one day in 2007..and I feel bad..**

**So yeah just let me know what you all think and what I should do..**


	20. My Savior

**Heyy everyone. Sorry I didn't update on Friday**

**Some things came up concerning a friend of **

**Mine and I haven't had much of a chance**

**To be on the computer..**

**Anyway this is a good chapter..well I think so**

**So read and enjoy and if you like it**

**Feel Free To**

**Review!**

**Please!**

Chapter 17- My Savior

Tuesday after school the girls were standing in the student parking lot talking about the latest question, what was going on later that day? Kat had asked Angie if she had heard from the boys.

"Yeah, they had asked what time school was over and I told them around 2:30. They said they would meet us at 3:30. But I still have no idea what we are doing." Angie replied to Kat and Kaila.

The three girls were still standing around just talking about Angie and Kaila's parents business trip, and the latest gossip at school when they heard a voice calling out to Angie.

"Ang, you ready?" asked the mystery voice. At this all the girls turned around to see Matt walking toward Angie.

"Matt? What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Let's go. The beach is waiting for us."

"Hello. Earth to Matt, I told you on Sunday that I'm busy, I have plans and I am under no circumstances going out with you. Go take Tessa to the beach and eat dinner with her. I want nothing to do with you, leave me alone."

"Can we talk privately?" He asked motioning to Kat and Kaila who had moved themselves closer to Angie.

"Fine." Matt pulled Angie out of Kat and Kaila's hearing range and began arguing with Angie. It was quite obvious to any on-looker that the two were arguing.

"Baby, I shouldn't have cheated on you." Matt started.

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Forgive me-"

"No. You cannot say to someone 'forgive me' just because you're not happy with your current situation."

"Come on, I know I shouldn't have lied to you either."

"I know."

Come with me, trust me you will feel better once we go to the beach."

"No! I won't go!"

"Come on…now!"

"No! Just because you know what you did was wrong doesn't change what you did. And you never apologized, not once. I refuse to go any where with you. Forget about it."

By this time Kat and Kaila had heard Angie yelling at Matt and Kat started getting confused as to why he was not leaving her alone.

"He wants to take her on a 'romantic dinner' and to the beach." Kaila told Kat.

"But we're busy. Does he not understand that?" Kat asked rhetorically, and starting to get annoyed.

"She has been telling him that, but you know him. He is so stubborn it's not funny sometimes." Kat nodded in agreement. Suddenly Kaila felt a hand ago around her waist and was turned around to see Dougie directly behind her. He swallowed her into a big bear hug and was soon after greeted by the other members of McFly. All four exchanged hugs with the two girls and they started chatting.

"What are you guys doing here so early? I thought we were meeting up at 3:30?" Kaila asked.

"We decided to surprise you girls a little earlier." Dougie started to respond but was quickly cut off my Danny, who had suddenly realized that Angie was missing.

"Kaila, Kat, where's Angie?" The two girls simply pointed to where Matt and Angie were still arguing.

"What's going on? Who is that?"

"That's Matt, her ex. He is trying to get her to go with him to the beach and dinner." Kaila responded to the worried Danny.

"He's pulling her arm, what the hell is he doing?!" Danny started walking over there but was quickly stopped when he heard both Kaila and Kat yell at him not to.

"He is going to hurt her. I'm going over there and telling him to take his hands off her." With that Danny turned around and started walking over to the arguing duo. There was nothing anyone could do or say to stop him. He was determined.

"Mate, she doesn't want to go. Let it alone." Just as was Matt turning around to face an aggravated Danny he came into contact with a fist and stumbled back a few feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is none of your business pretty boy, I am talking to my girlfriend."

"We are not dating and you know it. I regret…" Angie was cut off by a very mad Matt.

"You, stay out of this!" he practically yelled at her.

"Just leave her alone, she obviously doesn't want to be with you" Danny started defending.

"Again I ask, who do you think you are to be telling me what to do?"

"Why do you care?"

"Wait a minute, you, you are that guy from that gay boy band." Matt stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm, I'm, I'm her boyfriend." Danny struggled to get the words out and once they were he looked at Angie who was looking at him in shock. It was apparent on her face though, that she wasn't mad at Danny for saying what he had, she was almost happy with it.

"Her what?"

"You heard me. I'm her boyfriend." Instead of Matt responding he punched Danny and knocked him to the ground. Quickly Danny got up and shook it off.

"Danny!" Angie shouted running over to him was instead was pushed back by Matt.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" He yelled to her. Danny took advantage of Matt not paying attention to him and knocked him to the ground in return with a loud thud.

"Ang, come on, let's get out of here." He pulled Angie into him and gave her a big hug.

"Dan, are you ok? You're going to have a huge bruise."

"I'll be fine babe. I'm worried about you. Did he hurt you? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, really, just a little shaken up."

"Good, I'm glad. Look I never got to say hi."

"Hi." Angie replied back to him. "What are you doing here so soon?" She asked as the two started to walk back to the group.

"We decided to surprise you three by coming a little earlier. It's a good thing too." Danny said to her as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Once Angie had said hello to the other McFly boys they all started discussing what the plans were going to be. Since Danny's eye was starting to bruise already they decided it would be best to meet at Angie's house and go out from there. All of them got into their cars and drove off to Angie and Kaila's house to figure out the plans for the rest of the afternoon.

**And so again I ask you all who are reading it**

**If you are enjoying the story to**

**Please, please, please, **

**Review! I promise you will**

**Make my day**

**3**


	21. A Lasting Feeling

**Heyy everyone. So I know I updated yesterday**

**But I had some time today**

**And was like eh why not put up another chapter**

**Idk how many of you know but this story**

**Is physically finished all im doing is putting**

**It on the computer and uploading it here…anyway**

**Today I started writing the sequel which I am**

**Really really happy about..anyway… here is ch. 18 **

Chapter 18- A Lasting Feeling?

About twenty minutes later after Angie and Danny had gotten back to her house, Angie got a call from Kat saying that she, Harry and Tom would be there in about ten minutes and to be expecting Kaila and Dougie soon.

"Sounds good. See you guys soon." As soon as she hung up with Kat Danny came over to her. "Hey!" She said to him.

"Hello. So I was wondering if I could have that ice now, my eye is starting to hurt."

"I told you to let me see it right when we got home, but no. Come on I'll help you, besides it looks like it is starting to bruise. You could probably use some pain killers too while you're at it."

"Whatever it needs nurse Angie."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." She sarcastically replied back to him as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ang, listen-" Danny started but was cut off by Angie.

"Danny I'm-" "Oh go ahead."

"No, you finish first."

"Listen, I'm really sorry that you had to feel the wrath of Matt today. I honestly have no idea how we lasted those three years together."

"Whatever I can do to help you, I will." He replied

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal. Angie I was wondering…" Before Angie could even look up at Danny her lips were suddenly partnered with his. His kiss was soft and sweet, gentle almost. Just like the day at the grocery store.

"Danny…" Angie started as she and Danny finally broke apart. "Everyone's going to be here soon."

"You're right."

Danny let Angie go back to 'nursing' him but not without one more quick peck on the lips. She blushed lightly and went to the cabinet to get out the pain killers and a glass of water for him to wash it down with.

"Here, take this, it will help with the pain and keep the swelling down."

"Thanks."

"Aww." Angie and Danny spun around to see Kaila and Dougie standing in the doorway watching Angie nurse the wounded Danny.

"What?" Angie asked. "He's hurt. What would you like me to do?"

"Nah, it's cool, just very entertaining." Dougie replied back to her.

"Ang, when is everyone getting here?" Just as Kaila asked the question the doorbell rang signally that the rest of everyone had shown up. As the rest of the group walked into the living room, everyone grabbed their things and started getting ready to leave.

"Kaila, you called mom or dad to let them know we were going out right?" Angie asked her sister.

"I didn't get a chance to call them so I left a note and said that we would be home around 10:30pm. I figured that was a good time, since we have school tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

Once everyone piled into Kat's car the questions started going a mile a minute. 'Where are we going?' 'What are we doing?' 'Why won't you guys tell us what the plan is?' The boys were shocked, but right one queue Tom's cell phone started ringing and the screen flashed 'Fletch.'

"Hey Fletch. What's up?"

"_Tom, why are you the only one who picks up their phone? Seriously. Anyway, I was just wondering what time you boys were planning on being back in the city tonight?"_

"Not too late."

"_I hope not, and I want you all to remember, those girls have school tomorrow so you better not be doing anything that would cause them to be late or get into trouble."_

"Don't worry, we know. I'll give you a call when we are on the train coming back." As soon as Tom hung up the phone the questions from the girls started up immediately.

"Okay, okay, okay, you girls want answers?" Harry asked.

"Answers would be nice." Kat replied.

"Well you're not going to get any." Dougie finished teasing them all.

"Kat, make a right up ahead." Tom yelled from the backseat. For the next twenty or so minutes Tom screamed out directions to Kat. If the group never got to where ever they were going no one would have really cared. They all were having a blast in the car. Harry who was in the front passenger seat turned around to see a squished Tom in the middle backseat; Angie on Danny's lap to one side and Kaila on Dougie's lap on the other side. Harry then took a closer look at what was going on. Dougie had his arms wrapped tightly around Kat's waist and Danny and Angie's hand were interlaced with his head resting on her shoulder and blowing air onto her neck.

"Tom, I feel bad you're stuck in the middle of all that couple-ly awkwardness." Harry stated.

"Is couple-ly awkwardness even a real statement?" Tom questioned back.

"Probably not, but how else do you describe what is going on around you?"

"I'm too busy pretending I'm not squished in the backseat, never mind the gushy stuff next to me."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point."

"Sorry Tom didn't mean to make it too awkward for you." Angie started

"Nah, it's all good. Don't worry about it. We should be pulling up to the park any minute now anyway and we can all get out of this backseat." Just as Tom had said within the next minute Kat pulled into the park parking lot and the group proceeded to get out.

**Heyy again..**

**So I became aware that the commenting thing was**

**Disabled for anonymous reviews**

**So just thought I would let you all know that I fixed that**

**And please**

**Please**

**Please**

**Review…**

**How about this..the first 3 or 4 people to review I will give**

**A shout out to in the next ch…**

**3 you all..happy reading..wow im corney..**

**3**


	22. A Tript o the Past

**Heyy..so sorry about the long break inbetween updates.. i've had a **

**really tough few weeks.. between more than one car accident**

**my dad getting a concussion and lots of doctor apts and**

**my finals for school i didn't have much time**

**Fortunatly, i am on **

**SUMMER VACATION**

**and will have much more time to update and what not..**

**so as promised....**

**here is an EXTRA long chapter...**

**enjoy...please review..**

**Chapter 19- A trip to the past.**

"Yay! We're here finally!" Dougie yelled

"My ear Dougie!" Kaila yelled back

"Sorry babe."

"It's ok, just try and not yell in my ear again."

"Ok you two, out of the car, i'm going to be permanently squished."

The group slowly emerged from the car and began to walk into the park.

"Dan, how's your eye doing?" Tom asked

"It's ok, nurse Angie over here took care of me and gave me some medication to try and keep the

pain and swelling down."

"Fletch is going to be pissed when he sees you."

"OH i know, i don't even wanna think about it."

"Oh My God! Angie, Kat come over here!" The two girls looked up to see Kaila standing by a swing set, waving her arms to get them to run over faster. "Look, the old swing set was never replaced! It's the same one from when we were little kids."

"Did you check to see if our initals are still here?" Angie asked

"Yeah, come look, they are right where we put them."

"No kidding, Ka, were you expecting them to grow feet and walk away?" Kat jokingly asked.

"Haha. I'm going to take a picture of them. I really can't believe they are still here."

"How long ago did we put those there?" Kat asked

"We were like seven. Remember your parents said that you were moving. Them something happened and you didn't. But we had put our initals there just in case you did move." Angie said recalling the story.

"Oh yeah, i remember now, wow that was eleven years ago."

A few minutes later the guys came over to where the girls were standing to see what they were doing. The girls shared there story but were interupted when Tom's cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, i better take this. And relax, it's not Fletch."

"Is everything ok with him?" Angie asked the rest of the guys with a concerned look on her face.

"He probably just misses Giovanna a lot. He usually doesn't mope around like this, but he hasn't gotten a chance to really talk to her since we've been here." Danny filled the girls in

"Aww, that's so cute, and sad at the same time." Kaila replied.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a walk, catch up with you guys later." Kat said as she started her walk toward the beach

"And I'm going to join her." Harry stated, almost running to catch up with her.

"Guys," Kaila started to Danny and Dougie "does Harry remember that Kat is dating Aaron?"

Danny and Dougie looked at eachother. "I think so, but if Harry sees something he wants he tends to do anything to get it. He's a very dedicated person." Danny started.

"And besides that he really fancies Kat." Dougie added.

"Alrighty." Kaila said signifying the end of the conversation.

****  
"Hey Kat! Wait up!" Harry called out and he finally caught up to Kat.

"Harry? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you could use some company. Is that ok?"

"That's fine i guess. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day? Any ideas?"

"It's a suprise, but we are going to eat, I'll tell you that much."

"Oh well thank you, i appreciate that you won't make us starve."

The two continuted to walk for quite a few minutes talking about random things, school, the band, eachothers likes and dislikes, it was quite obvious that the two were getting along. They came to a bench which was just a little off from the beach and they sat on it continuing their conversation.

"So what do you think of the park?" Kat asked him

"It's calm and very pretty. I like it."

"I love it here. Oh, hold on one second, let me just answer this." Sah said while her phone was ringing. She took out her phone and looked at the screen Aaron's name flashed. Why now? she asked herself."Hey!" she said as she picked up the call.

_"Hey babe! How are you?"_

"Fine, and you?"

_"Good...." _

"So, why are you not working?"

_"I was able to get off and wanted to see if you wanted to come over around nine o'clock tonight, no one's home, we will have the whole house to ourselves." _

"Uh-" Just as Kat was about to give her answer to Aaron she felt Harry's arm wrap around her shoulders. Instinctively she let herself 'cuddle' up to Harry's side. "Umm, I can't tonight, Angie and Kaila and I are together and..."

_"Not a problem, see you at school."_ Aaron said almost cutting her off completly.

"Bye."

_"Love you." _

"You too." Kat hung up the phone and felt Harry pull her closer and rub her arms.

"I'm glad I met you Kat."

"I'm glad I met you too."

****

"Get on!" Dougie said to Kaila.

"Huh? Whar are you talking about?"

"The swing, come on, I'll push you."

Without responding Kaila goig on the swing and Dougie stepped behind her. Angie seeing the two took that as her cue to leave and give them some space. She started to walk away from the playground. Danny noticed and ran up beside her and took her hand in his. They walked away without saying a word leaving Dougie and Kaila to themselves.

"I seriously haven't had someone push me on a swing in a very long time." Kaila began.

"Ans, i haven't pushed someone on a swing in-hmm-probably since my cousin was a baby, and she is like seven or eight now."

"Aww, do you like kids?"

"Yeah. Well, sometimes."

"Yeah, same here. But you just can't help it, they are so cute."

"Kind of like you."

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious." Kaila responded sarcastically. "Oh! I have any idea."

"Yes..."

"You get on this swing." Kaila began pointing to the swing next to her. "Then we jump off at the same time."

"Sounds like fun."

"I know it's somewhat corny but Angie and I used to do this all the time when our parents would take us here."

"That's cute." With that Dougie stopped pushing Kaila and hopped on the swing next to her and the two got ready to jump off. "On three."

"1....."

"2...."

"3...." As soon as the two yelled three they jumped into the air and landed rolling on the ground.

"I won!" Dougie yelled still laying down.

"No! You rolled farther, i won!" Kaila protested.

"Come here." Kaila slid next to Dougie, and he put his head next to her ear. She could feel him breathing on her, and for whatever reason she suddenly felt as though she had butterflies in her stomach. "I won!" He finally whispered into her ear.

"You are such a loser!" Between the two of them the attraction was obvious. More than anything Kaila wanted someone to be there for her, someone she could just hang out with and talk to, she wanted that person to be Dougie. Dougie sat up next to her side and just continuted looking at her. He bent his head closer to her, and she started leaning in, the butterflies going wild. Just as the two were about to connect Kaila pulled away leaving Dougie confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She knew what she wanted to say, but nothing was coming out. "I really like you Dougie, i just can't do this now, as much as i would love to."

"You want to take it slower?"

"Just for now." When Dougie looked at her it was obvious she was upset, but he didn't want to rush or pressure her.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand."

"You do?"

"It's no problem." The two got up and walked over to the wall that was lining the playground and sat down leaning up against it. She leaned into his side and they began to talk about everything under the sun.

****

Angie and Danny contiunted to walk away from the two, never letting go of eachothers hands. Angie suddenly stopped walking and removed her hand from Danny's. He looked at her with a confused expression forming on his face. Before he knew it he was being photographed by her.

"Gottcha!"

"Yes, you did. Now, let me have your hand back."

"Fine." She slid her fingers through his and smiled up at him. "Dan, can i ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Before, at school, why did you tell Matt that you were my boyfriend?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, was i not supposed to say that?"

"I don't know, I just-" There was definatly some awkard tension between them. At that moment Danny didn't know what to say and neither did Angie. "I'm not mad. I think i was just a little shocked that's all. I didn't think you liked me like _that_. I wasn't sure if i was just going to end up being..."

"...My little fling in America?" he finished for her.

"Yeah."

"There is no way that i could ever do that to you. And I definatly like you enough to be in a relationship. I don't want to loose you Ang. and yes i do know how ridiculous this sounds considering we just met, but seriously that is how i feel. I knew when i met you that i felt this strange...."

"...attraction and connection?" She cut him off. "I know, i feel it too." The two chuckled slightly. "Besides, I would _never_ make out with you in a grocery store if i wasn't attracted to you."

"Why thank you. That makes me feel better."

"Be nice." Angie teased as she noticed his sarcasm.

"Only to you."

"Oh, so sweet."

"So getting back to the whole bloke thing..."Danny started as the two went to sit down.

"Yes."

"As cliche as it sounds, Angie do you want to go out with me?" Needless to say Angie blushed. At that moment it clicked more than before that she felt deeply for him. She did't love him, at least not yet. Definatly a deep passion, but who knows what will happen. Angie leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, somewhat guessing the answer

"That is a yes." He took a chance and kissed her again; right away she accepted the soft kiss from him. He put his hand on the back of her neck and started to deepen the kiss. When Angie was with Danny all her troubles seemed to go away for a short time. She suddenly felt his tounge on the outside of her lip and let him in. She was even suprising herself about how willing she was to let him come into her life, especially after her horrible break up with Matt. She recalled quickly when she started dating him she refused to kiss him like this until they had been dating for two months, now she hadn't known Danny for more than a week and she was already making out with him. After what seemed like forever the two break apart due to Angie's phone ringing. "Not now..." She moaned as she pulled out the phone wondering who was calling her.

"It's ok. Answer it." Danny said pulling away from her, but still sitting in a close proximity to her..

She was too busy looking up at Danny to even look at the caller screen. "Hello." She answered annoyed.

_"Hey you!"_ Angie knew the voice at the other end all to well.

"Why are you calling me?" She quickly responded

_"I thought I would give you a chance to apologize for your boyfriends behavior today after school."_

"You have No right calling me." Angie moved so she was leaning against a tree. Danny heard the tone of her voice and started whispering in her ear while she was talking.

"Calm down love...." She moved her shoulder to signal she was annoyed.

_"Am I interrupting something?"_ Matt asked

"I Hate you. Stop calling me!"

_"I know you don't mean that."_

"I do. Do not call me again."

_"If you didn't want to talk to me then why did you pick up in the first place?"_

"I didn't look at the screen." With that Angie immediately hung up and looked up at Danny who sat there confused. 'He looks so cute when he is confused.' Angie thought to herself. "Where were we?" Angie asked. Danny leaned in, then quickly pulled away.

"Who was that?"

"No one i need to waste my breath on."

"That Matt guy right?"

"He doesn't deserve to be talked about."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not picking up again when he calls. I wasted three years of my life with him. He was my first everything."

"Everything?" Danny questioned

"Everything. My first slow dance, kiss, boyfriend.."

"Was your first time with him too?" Angie's response to that was a simple blush.

"I see." He answered his own question. "I understand. It's always difficult to break up with the first one you've ever done it with." Angie looked up at him, then his watch.

"I'm hungry." She stated quickly changing the subject. It was close to 5:30pm-almost dinner time. Not that any of the girls had any idea were they were eating dinner.

***** ***** *****

**THANK YOU....**

**themuffinman:::sorry this took so long to update..**

**thank you for reading and please review with your thoughts or w/e the case..**

**=]**


	23. As Events Unfold

**Hello my wonderful readers...**

**i hope you all will be happy with me, while i was typing this i realized that chapter 20 and 21 were both really short and went well together so i decided to put them together with a small amount of adjusting! i hope you enjoy it cause i like it quite a bit! well read and review and for those of you who did review your responses follow the chapter... xox**

***********

Chapter 20-As Events Unfold

Within the next few minutes the group was reunited and back into Kat's car. Once in the car Tom handed the address of the resturant to Kat. About ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot.

"Tom, how are you finding all these places, when you don't even live here?" Kat asked him

"The internet is a wonderful tool." Tom simply replied. Satisified with that answer Kat didn't ask any more questions.

"Wow, this place looks really nice." Angie stated.

"Anything for you girls." Tom again replied. The group walked in and gave their name, thinking ahead Tom has reserved a table knowing it would get busy. Close to eight o'clock they all finished eating.

"Can i see the bill?" Angie asked, while herself Kat and Kaila took their wallets out. Almost simultaneously all four boys answered no.

"What kind of British gentlemen would we be if we invite you girls out to dinner and expect you to help us pay the bill." Danny stated.

"Fine. But let us get the tip then." Kat suggested.

"Deal. But we get to tell you girls how much you have to leave." Harry said.

"You really don't want us to see the bill, do you?" Kaila asked.

"Nope." Dougie replied matter of factly.

After the dinner and the tip was all paid for they all decided to walk down the street where a bunch of small shops were located. They walked a while down the sidewalk just talking and laughing when Kaila offered up the idea of getting ice cream.

"Come on, it will be our treat to you boys." She begged. The boys gave in to her offer and all walked inside to the parlor to order. After a while the three girls excused themselves to the bathroom.

"Ok Ang, spill! Are you and Danny an item?" Kat asked the second the bathroom door closed.

"Uh, yeah. He officiall asked me in the park."

"No Way! Are you serious!?" Kaila screeched.

"Aww. I am so happy for you." Kat happily stated.

"Ok, ok. Enough about me, what about you two ladies?" Kat and Kaila looked at eachother and Kaila spoke up.

"Dougie and I, well, he almost kissed me on the playground. But i stopped him."

"Why?" Kat asked

"He seems like such a nice guy." Angie added

"I know-he really is. It's just that i really like him and don't want him forgetting about me when the leave next week."

"Kaila, I wouldn't worry about it, he won't....no he can't forget you." Her sister comforted.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. We are." Kat piped up.

"Kat, don't think you're getting out of this chat. It's your turn. What happened between you and Harry?"

"We were walking and we sat on a bench and Aaron called me and then Harry put his arm around me."

"Seriously?" Angie asked

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be one, in love with Aaron and two, going out with him on Friday. So now i have no idea what to do. Am i kind of cheating on him?" Angie and Kaila had no idea of what to say. Neither of them had technically been in that exact situation.

"I think the only advice i can give you is just to be careful." Angie said.

"How do you feel about Aaron versus Harry?" Kaila asked carefully

"I really care for both of them and i really want to spend time with both of them."

"I agree with Ang, be careful and spend some time with Harry before he heads back to England."

"I guess you both are right."

"Sorry babe." Kaila said giving her a side hug.

"We better get back outside. Come on. It will work out." Angie said softly while rubbing Kat's arm.

When the girls walked back to where the guys were sitting they chatted briefly and decided to go start heading back to the car before it got too late.

By the time they got back to Kat's car it was close to ten o'clock and they needed to get back to the station because the train was due to leave in about forty-five minutes. By the time Kat got to the station there were about ten minutes to spare.

"You all have your tickets right?" Kat turned to ask. All for responded yes.

"Thanks guys. I had a lot of fun today." Kaila said and Angie and Kat agreed. "I'll be back in a minute." Kaila added getting out of the car and off Dougie's lap.

"Where are you going?" Angie asked

"Into the station house to get a train schedule."

"Hold up! I'll come with you." Dougie replied and he too got out of the car. When they both walked inside Kaila again told Dougie how much of a good time she had had hanging out with him.

"I had a really good time with you too Kaila."

"Look Doug, about before, with what happened on the play ground..."

"It's ok. I get it. You just weren't ready."

"No, it's not that. I just didn't want anything to happen between us and then you go back to England and you forget about me because it would really hurt because i care a lot for you..."

"Kaila..." Dougie said softly "I will never forget you because when i go back home you and I will remain close and in contact."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Please don't worry."

"I won't. Not anymore."

"Good." Dougie and Kaila stood there for a while, Kaila blushing and trying very hard to not keep eye contact with Dougie, which would only add to her blushing.

"Kaila-" Before she could respond her lips came into contact withy Dougies. She feel into the kiss and was taken over by him. A few minutes later the duo walked out of the station house and approached the others who were standing and waiting for the train. The first thing that everyone noticed was that they were holding hands and standing very close to one another. Even though everyone wanted to, no one said anything. The train came and they each said their goodbyes to one another before returning home.

Later that night when the boys got back to their hotel they each went into their appropiate rooms. Harry and Danny and in the other Tom and Dougie. A little while later Tom and Dougie joined Harry and Danny for a late night beer in the hotel room. As soon as Dougie sat down on the couch the interrogation began as to what happened in the station house between him and Kaila. Just as Dougie was telling his story there was a knock on the door.

"We're not done with you yet." Harry said as he got up to answer the door. He opened it and Fletch stood there, not that they were expecting anyone else.

"Hey Fletch." Harry greeted as he let his manger in the room.

"Hello. Is Tom here?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Hey Fletch." Danny and Dougie greeted as he walked into the room where they were still seated on the couch.

"Bloke, you look so serious, what's wrong?" Dougie asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Where's Tom?"

"Kitchen."

"Hey Fletch." Tom said as he walked out and joined the other three on the couch.

"Listen. There is something that i think you should see."

"Is everything ok?" Tom asked as he stood up and started to walk toward Fletch with a concerned look now engraved on his face.

"Fine with me. Lately you've seemed a little down and I'm not the only one who has noticed and none of us had any diea what to do to fix it."

"Fletch, what did you do?" Danny asked nervously.

"Tom-" All the guys turned around to look at the door where this mystery voice came from, to see Tom's girlfriend standing there. She slowly walked in and Fletch walked over to her.

"Tom, i called Giovanna because i thought you might have to needed to see her in person instead of speaking to her on the phone."

Tom didn't respond, he was too shell shocked to see the love of his life standing right in front of him. He wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and walked over to Fletch and hugged him.

"Tom, i think you are hugging the wrong person." Harry joked. Ignoring the comment he walked right up to Giovanna and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Hi." He finally said.

*******************

**And to my lovely reviewers....**

**themuffinman:::**Haha i'm glad you picture yourself as Kaila, she's a cool character. i like doing that too, it makes the story seem more realistic! and yes i am so happy that i am on summer break too! and yes def more time to update. thanks for the review!

**Hope-Change:::**want to laugh?? i totally just realized like today that you are the author of The Love-Hate Relationship...wow am i slow!! hah thanks for the review...totally made my day! and in answer to the question that you pretty much answered youself yes i am in college..and LOVING it! and the 4 month summer break is amazing! hah well i'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and i hope you enjoyed this too..


	24. Arrangements

**Hello All!**

**So i just wanted to thank you guys for all reading this, **

**it is very apparent to me that i have many silent readers and since i am getting minimal feedback i am assuming that you all are enjoying the story??? **

**well anyway continue on reading and enjoying and if you feel the urge, review...it makes my day =D**

**************

Chapter 21- Arrangements

For the McFly boys the rest of the week was full of interviews, and some television apperances in contrast to Angie, Kaila and Kat who had a week full of school, working and tests, with the occasional text message or phone call from the boys just checking up on things. That Friday while Kat and Angie were on their lunch break they recived another unexpected visit from Aaron.

"Hey baby!" He said to Kat as he approached the table they were sitting at. He sat down next to Angie so he could look directly at Kat while talking to her.

"Hi. Aaron, where have you been?"

"In class." He replied matter of factly.

"Not now. All week. You have barely called or spoken to me at all. What's up?"

"I've just been-busy."

"You are always busy! It's never just you and me anymore. It's you, me and your job, lately that has been your main concern. I feel like you are in a relationship with your job and not me!" Kat replied almost yelling to him across the table.

"Woah, babe, calm down. It's friday remember? We are going out tonight- 7pm. Am I ringing any bells?"

"Duh. I remember, but I am suprised you did."

"Geesh! I will call you around 3 or 3:30 and tell you how to dress."

"How about you just tell me now."

"What is your problem today?"

"I don't like being ignored by my boyfriend and that is what you have been doing to me all week. It startes getting really frustrating after a while."

"Which is why I am here right now, does this look like I'm ignoring you?"

"Aaron!" Kat yelled standing up from her seat and getting angrier by the minute. "This is the first time I have talked to you since Monday!"

"Katherine-maybe I've been busy trying to get tonight in order."

"You still could have called." She protested more quietly now and sitting back down.

"I'm sorry, I should have. Could you try and dress up please we're going to a really nice resturant."

"Okay."

"I'll call you later." With that Aaron stormed off and went back to class.

"He called you Katherine." Angie said once Aaron was out of hearing range.

"I know." Kat replied in disbelief "My parents don't even call me that."

"What is wrong with him!?"

"I have no idea. He has been like this for a while now."

"Do you think it's stress?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think."

"Well, at least you'll get to see him tonight and hopefully sort everything out."

"I hope." Angie and Kat continuted to talk back and forth until they were interupted by Angie's cell phone ringing.

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one_

"Are you kidding Ang, you still have that Avril Lavigne song as your ringtone?"

"So what? I like the song." Angie replied before picking up.

"Hello."

_"Hey! I'm suprised you answered. Aren't you in class?"_

"Nope. Kat and I are at lunch. What's up?"

_"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"_

"Well, Kat's going out with Aaron and Kaila, well Kaila's going out and won't tell me where or who with."

_"Wow! Ang, not them. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight with me?" _ Danny rephrased the question emphasizing the 'you' and 'me.'

"Oh, that's different. I'd love to."

_"Really?! That's great."_

"So, what are the plans? I'm up for anything."

_"I was wondering if you wanted to come here?"_

"To the city? I guess so, although-" Angie was cut off by Danny finishing her thought.

_"Do your parents not want you taking the train by yourself?"_

"That's not the problem persay, but they umm, are, uh, going to, uh, want to umm, meet you." Angie finally spit out.

_"Oh-"_

"Sorry, my parents are kind of old fashioned."

_"It's no problem. I'll take the train to you and..."_

"I'll pick you up at the station..."

_"and I'll come meet your mum and dad and then we both will take the train back to the city."_

"Sounds like a plan."

_"Okay, how about i take the 2:30 train and meet you then?"_

"Perfect."

_"I'll see you then."_

"Bye Danny."

_"Bye Ang."_ Angie hung up the phone and got a funny look from Kat.

"What?"

"I only heard half of that conversation but it sounded a lot like you and Danny going out on a date tonight." Kat summed up.

"Couples are allowed to go out."

"I am well aware of that fact." After Angie told Kat of her new plans for that night the two picked up their belongings and went to class. Once the final bell rang they met up with Kaila outside to fill her in on what was going on.

"Sounds like fun Ang. What time are you meeting Danny?" Kaila asked unenthusiastically.

"He's taking the 2:30 train so about an hour after that, give or take a few minutes." Angie responded to her sister.

"Ok."

"Is everything okay Kaila?"

"Umm, yeah. Just a little distracted I guess, but nothing's wrong. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"What time is it?" Kat piped in.

"Just about three o'clock."

"Thanks. I've got to get home, just in case Aaron actually decides to keep a promise and call me. I doubt it will happen though."

"Just relax, have fun tonight."

"I'll try." Kat replied to Angie.

"That's all anyone can ask."

"And you Kaila, have fun doing whatever your not telling us and Angie, have fun with Danny." Kat said as she got in her car. Just as she was about to pull away she rolled down the window and yelled to Angie. "Ang, listen if you need me to cover for you for whatever reason, let me know and I will."

"Ha Ha. So funny Kat, I don't think you will have to worry about that though. But thanks and I'll keep it in mind."

***********

**themuffinman:::**You're so funny and your review totally made me laugh, i'm glad you picture yourself as Kaila, and i think i am sensing a small crush between yourself and Dougie??? It's all good i have a place in my heart for Danny.. =p wow! didn't that sound corney..anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter too... =)


	25. Love, Hate and Lies

**hello! so i really have no excuse for not updating recently just been super super busy, as always..wow that's a lame excuse..anyway...on with the chapter **

**and to my LOVELY reviwers your replies are on the bottom =)**

Chapter 22- Love, Hate and Lies

By the time Kat got home from school she had about ten minutes to spare before her phone call from Aaron. The minute the clock struck 3:30 her cell phone started ringing.

'Oh my God. He is actually calling me!' Kat though shocked as she looked at the screen of her phone. Harry.

"Hello." She answered somewhat deflated.

_"Hey. It's Harry."_

"I know. I don't mean to be rude and cut you off but I do need to keep this short because I'm expecting a phone call soon."

_"Don't worry, qucik question then, are you busy tonight?"_

'Figures.' She thought. "Yeah sorry." She replied to him, feeling upset she couldn't hang out with him.

_"Oh. Ok. Well maybe over the weekend we can hang."_

"Sounds good."

_"Bye Kat."_

"Bye Harry. Talk to you soon." Kat hung up the phone and plopped herself on the couch and turned on the televsion but not without looking at the clock. '3:32. Ok. Two minutes is no big deal.' A few minutes later her cell started ringing again. This time it was Aaron. The couple talked for a good twenty minutes until Kat said she needed to go and get ready.

_"Ok. I'll let you go. See you soon hunny."_

"Thanks. See you soon."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too." With that Kat put her phone down and went to shower and pick out some clothes for her date.

****

_"Angie it is none of your business!"_ Kaila yelled to Angie through the phone. Angie had left to go pick up Danny from the train station and had called Kaila to talk to her, only to end up getting into a fight.

"All I wanted to know was if everything was ok. You haven't seemed yourself today!" She yelled back.

_"Maybe this is me!"_

"It's not you, and you know that is bull!"

_"Screw you Angela!"_

"Would you freaking relax, I haven't done anything to you!" Without any warning Kaila hung up the phone on Angie. The next second Angie looked up to hear and see the train pulling in. She got out of the car and started walking up to the platform.

"Hey love." Danny greeted as he walked off the train and kissed Angie.

"Hello. How was your ride?"

"Lonely."

"Aww. I'm sorry. Well you're not lonley anymore."

"Good. Let's go meet your parents." Danny and Angie walked to the car arm in arm. "Is everything ok you seem kind of off?"

"You're observant. Kaila and I got into a fight and she just hung up the phone on me right before you got here." The two drove back to Angie's house, her filling Danny in on everything that happened that day and what was probably going to happen when they got home. "So when get home I'll just run to my room and change quickly."

"That's fine."

"I won't be long. Promise."

"Your parents are cool right?"

"Old fashioned when it comes to dating matters and after everything recently that happened with Matt they are a little more protective, but other than that they are very cool, and they care a lot for me and Kaila and since Kat basically lives with us they have somewhat adopated her. Don't worry, they will like you."

"Cool. Then they know you and I are dating?"

"Yeah. That's the main reason they wanted to meet you." Angie pulled into her drivewat and her and Danny proceeded to walk to the door. Angie walked in and Danny trailed behind.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" She yelled once they walked into the house.

"Out back hun." Her mom yelled back

"Come on Danny, they don't bite." The two walked onto the back porch where Angie's parents greeted them.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad."

"Hi hunny. So this must be Danny?"

"Hello." Danny greeted shaking their hands.

"Hi, I'm William and my wife Jessica."

"It's nice to meet you." Danny replied back.

"Danny would you like something to drink?" Angie's mom asked

"Sure."

"Come on I'll help you." Angie piped in. Angie and Danny walked into the kitchen and got a drink. "Ok, I'm going to go get dressed, are you going to be ok with my mom and dad for a few minuted?"

"I think I can make it work." Angie pecked him quick on the lips before she ran up to her room.

"Angie!" she suddenly heard someone yell her name as she walked into her room. Realizing that there was no one else upstairs she knew it was Kaila.

"Kail! What's wrong, why are you yelling?"

"Come here please." She yelled back. "I'm sorry!" Kaila ran over to her sister and gave her a big hug.

"It's ok, you just seemed-a little off, and I wanted to help."

"It's fine. I overreacted."

"Is everything ok Kai?"

"Yeah, fine. Could you help me with an outfit?"

"Sure." After helping her sister pick out an outfit for her secret evening Angie went back into her room to finish getting herself ready for her date with Danny. Just as she was day-dreaming about her night there was a knock on the door and and Danny walked in.

"Almost ready?" he asked as he watched her put on her shoes.

"Yeah, almost done. I was going to go ask my sister, but since you just walked in could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Zip me."

"What?" Danny responded slightly confused. Angie turned around to reveal a zipper running down thye back of her shirt.

"...I got most of it, please help."

"Uh-sure." Danny walked over to Angie and finished zippering the zipper. "There you go." He looked her up and down, a shear white low-cut scoop top with a black tank underit with dark jeans and ballet flats. "You look really nice Ang." He said to her as she turned around to face him and replied simply by quickly kissing him.

"Common we don't want to miss the train."

"Wait-"

"Something wrong?"

"The reason i came up here in the first place, your parents were wondering what train you were planning on taking home?"

"Let me go get Kaila, hold on." Angie left Danny standing in the doorway of her room and ran into Kaila's room just as she was hanging up the phone.

"Who was that? never mind that's not important. I need a train schedule thing, mom and dad want to know when I'm coming home." Angie spit out as fast as she could while Kaila grabbed the train schedule and Danny walked into the room, tired of standing alone.

"Okay, so it says that the trains run every two hours the later it gets, so it's going to be 10:07 and 12:15. It's up to you to pick one.

"Those times suck!" Angie concluded.

"Want to hear my idea?" Kaila asked Angie and Danny as she got up to close her bedroom door.

"Ok..."

"Angie, you go downstairs and tell mom and dad you just got off the phone with Kat amd after her date with Aaron your sleeping and her house. But just sleep at Danny's and take the train back in the morning. It will be a lot cheaper."

"That's a good idea." Danny said.

"Fine but hold on-how about tomorrow morning like around 11 or so you and Kat take a train to the city and we hang out all day there?" Angie asked.

"Good plan."

"Okay, sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow." Angie gave Kaila and hug and left. Danny and Angie then proceeded down the stairs to where Angie's parents sat.

Angie then told her parents that she would be sleeping at Kat's house and they believed her. After saying bye to her parents Angie and Danny left for the train station, Kaila followed them out of the house and waved goodbye and took off in the opposite direction, with everyone still in the dark about what her plans were.

"Where is she going anyway?" Danny asked

"I have no idea, she has been acting so weird lately. Oh! I better call Kat once we get on the train and tell her what's going on."

"That would probably be best."

A few minutes later the two got on board the train and headed to the city.

**themuffinman:::you're funny! hope you like this one, don't worry there will be more of **

**Dougie in later chapters.. =D enjoy! thanks for all of your reviews**

**they all make me laugh!**

**That Girl16:::(soo by the way i LOVE that song..) **_you get twoo!!!!_

**ONE: **

**do you want to be SUPER jealous?? They did do VIP tickets like that, now your question is 'what are you taking about?' i'll tell you, i got one! i live in NY and when they came to do some promo for Just My Luck they had a FREE concert at the Hard Rock Times Square!! and i went to Virgin Records and to my suprise the cashier actually gave me two VIP passes for me and my sister, cause we bought the Just My Luck CD!! IT WAS EPIC!!! then we proceeded to MEET the guys after the concert.........BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!**

**TWO:**

**I know cute right?? i liked the idea of Danny protecting Angie..i like the idea of the hot guitar player to the rescue..lol...i'm a dork! **

**(suprise) THREE:**

**anyway thanks for BOTH of yor reviews...makes me super happy that your enjoying it! and keep up the reviewing, it makes me happy =D (wow, i'm just a happy person huh)**

**ok i'm done now, enjoy the chapter and i look forward to reading somemore reviews and chapters from your own stories..**


	26. Do You Mind?

**Heyy guys! So a quick i'm sorry for not updating recently i've been attending a class and have had like 4 or 5 hours of homework everynight! it's been crazy busy here too! **

**Oh! i met JAMES BOURNE (from busted) well kinda met him! We had a video chat together! it was AMAZING!!! So crazy and wow!**

**let's see..thank you all who did review the last chapter..i hope some more of you silent readers decide to review...it makes me happy!!**

**i guess that's it! enjoy the chapter!!!**

Chapter 23- Do You Mind?

"Okay Danny, that was Kat, she said she is fine with coming to hang out in the city tomorrow and she's going to cover for me tonight." Angie told Danny as she hung up her cell phone.

"Sounds good. I'm excited."

"So, what are the plans for tonight then?"

"It's a suprise."

"You boys and your suprises."

"How else are you supposed to keep things entertaining?" While Danny and Angie sat on the train talking, Kaila was still driving to her secret destination. A little while later she pulled into a parking lot, parked and took out her cell phone. Just as she was about to make a call there was suddenly a knock on her window, which caused her to jump.

"Hi!" She said as she got out of her car. "It's so nice to see you again."

"It's great to see you too Kaila." He responded as he pulled her into a giant hug.

"How did you manage to get here without anyone knowing?"

"They all are out. My only problem was Danny-we were both on the same train, if he saw me, he would have ended up questioning me forever!"

"Doug, all this sneaking around is driving me nuts." Kaila said quietly as she looked up at him.

"I know, but I don't know what else to do. It's friday and we're leaving on Tuesday."

"I know."

"Come on let's go."

"OK, the food is in the trunk."

"Did you remember the blanket?"

"Blankets!" Kaila said emphasizing the 's.'

Kaila and Dougie made their way to the beach and set up a blanket for them to sit on. After the two set up everything Kaila took her camera and the duo went walking down to the shore.

"Dougie, thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For comforting me and being with me and reminding me that your always going to be there."

"Kaila..." Dougie started taking a deep breath..."The only reason I said all that stuff is because it's true."

The two continuted walking and talking and taking pictures of everything. Meanwhile Danny and Angie's train had just got to the station in New York.

"Ok do you want to walk around for a little before we head to the dinner reservation at 6?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do."

Danny and Angie continuted walking in and out of little shops all around Times Square and talking about everything, from the band and what they hope to accomplish to Angie's dreams and goals for her own future. Around 6oclock the couple headed into a traditional New York syle restaurant.

"Danny this place looks really nice, are you sure this is ok?"

"It's fine, don't worry."

About half way through dinner Angie excused herself to call Kaila.

_"Hello. Angie is everything ok?"_ Kaila questioned when she picked up the phone call.

"Hey, yeah everything is fine with me, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with you."

_"Ang, you're out with Danny and you're worrying about me?"_

"Yes, you're my sister, silly!"

_"Everything is fine."_

"Great, oh could you do me a favor?"

_"Sure."_

"Tell me, where are you?"

_"Okay, so I didn't want to tell anyone basically because I didn't want anyone making it into a big deal..."_

"Kaila!" Angie interupted "Are you getting a tattoo?"

_"What? No! Angie, seriously! Dougie and I are having a picnic at the beach."_

"Goodness, don't worry me like that! And that's cute, But Kai, you two are together it's inevitable that you're going to go out. And if you want me to keep it on the 'hush-hush' around mom and dad you have my word."

_"Thanks Ang. Now, get off the phone with me and get back to your boyfriend."_

"No problem. And you get back to Dougie." Angie and Kaila said goodbye and Angie walked back to the table Danny was sitting smiling to herself the whole time thinking about the wonderful guy that was waiting her to return. 'Is it really possible that we could hit it off so well?"

"Hey, were you able to get in touch with Kaila?"

"Yeah, question, do you know where Dougie is tonight?"

"I thought he was in the city?" 

"He's with Kaila, they're at the beach."

"Seriously?"

"Sorry to interupt, I forgot, who ordered the penne ala vodka, and who ordered the pork?" The waiter asked.

"She ordered the penne and I got the pork." Danny spoke up.

"Thank you." Angie replied to the waiter as he handed each their food. "So Dan, you want to let me in on the secret of what we're doing tonight?"

"Well i was originally just going to take you out to dinner and walk around and make the train back, but since we have all night I'm going to have to re-think."

"We can still walk around some, the city is beautiful at night, but if I could just make once suggestion."

"Sure babe."

"After we finish up, could we head to a food store so I can pick up a few things and go back to the apartment so I can bake dessert."

"You really like baking huh?"

"Yeah, I really do! There is actually a university in London I applied to for next September after I graduate."

"You want to go to school in London?" He questioned stressing the 'London'

"I've wanted to live in England for as long as I can remember."

"Did you get accepted?"

"I haven't heard yet."

"I hope you get in."

"Me too."

"Getting back on topic, I would love it if you baked me dessert."

After the two finished eating and the bill was paid they headed off in the direction of the food store. Once they had gotten everything they needed and were heading back to the hotel Angie's phone started ringing. Kat.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

_"I didn't know who else to call. You will never guess who is late?"_

"Aaron."

_"It's 7:10, he told me 7 oclock sharp, not a minute earlier or later."_

"Kat, please calm down. I'm sure that he's just running late. You're going to have fun tonight and don't forget you'll get to see the guys tomorrow."

_"So what do you want me to do?"_

"Relax!"

_"I'll try."_

"Please do."

_"Thank you. Sorry to disturb your date. I better go in case he calls."_

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Oh thanks for covering for me again."

_"No problem."_ Angie hung up the phone and told Danny briefly what was wrong with Kat as the two continuted to walk.

Kaila and Dougie made their way back to the blanket hand in hand. The two sat down and Kaila opened the bag of food and set it out.

"I hope you don't mind i picked up some sandwhiches from a deli."

"No they look good, besides i'm a hungry teenage male, I'll practically eat anything."

"Aww, my own personal garbage disposal." She replied sarcastically and Dougie laughed.

They sat there eating and watching the water. A few minutes after the sun had set into a beautiful sunset the stars slowly imerged from the dark sky, Dougie and Kaila lied down at the same tim just looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"Look, the big dipper is out!" She happily stated and pointed to the constellation. Dougie gave her a funny look in reply. "What?"

"You really are beautiful!" Before she could even reply Dougie lips landed on hers, and she readily accepted his kiss and pulled him closer. Slowly Dougie pulled away what seemed like minutes later but was only a few moments. The two continuted to lay next to eachother on the blanket not moving and not wanting the night to end.

Close to 7:45pm Aaron finally came to pick Kat up for their night out. He parked the car and knocked on the front door. As Kat walked to the front door the anger inside her was boiling. How could he be 45 minutes late? She opened the door ready to give him a piece of her mind and there he was standing there with a boquet of red roses and baby's breath and a smile plastered on his face.

"What's all this about?" Kat asked instantly forgetting her anger.

"I didn't call you to tell you i was going to be late so i got you flowers. Can i come in?"

"Yeah, of coarse!" The two walked into the house and straight to the kitchen to her a vase and fill it with water.

"So listen," Aaron began. He turned Kat around so she was facing him. "I've been really horrible to you lately and you've been putting up with it and I'm not sure how." Kat opened her mouth to speak but Aaron kept on talking. "And really I am so sorry I was late."

"It's okay and thank you for apologizing."

"Well on the plus side, Kat, you look amazing!"

"Thank you!" Kat took a step forward and cuddled a hug into Aaron's side. She put her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed like that for a minute finally feeling as though they both were on the same page for once. 'Maybe things are finally looking up for the two of us." She thought to herself.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag and we can head out."

At the resturant Kat and Aaron were seated outside and having a great time. After the waiter dropped off their food Aaron's cell phone started to ring.

"Babe, do you mind if i answer that?"

"It's fine, go ahead."

"Hello-what, no-I'm busy right now-Dinner with Kat-Don't you dare!-Just don't call again please." With that Aaron hung up the phone and looked at Kat's confused face.

"Who was that? What's up?" she asked immediately.

"Co-worker, wanted to know if i could come in now."

"Oh-" The two continuted to have a nice conversation and when the bill for dinner came Aaron took care of the whole thing. "Did you wanna come back to my place?" Kat asked as she and Aaron were walking to the car.

"Sure. Thanks." The two drove back to Kat's house and once inside Aaron took his cell phone out of his pocket and put it on the couch next to where Kat was sitting and and continued to take off his jacket. "Kat, i'm just going to use the bathroom quickly."

"That's fine. I'll be here." She replied with a smile. As soon as he walked off his phone started vibrating. 'Who's calling him now?' She thought to herself. She decided to pick up the call and set his co-worker straight and tell him to stop calling. When she picked up the phone she realized it was a new text message and not a phone call. All the new text messages were from when the two were dinner. She opened the one that just rang:

_i no u luv me so stop spendin time w/ Kat. _

_i dont care if she is ur g/f_

All others were basically the same. As she flipped through his inbox she found one from when they were all at Angie's house watching 'A Walk to Remember'

_cud u leave early so we can 'hang'_

_i wanna c u! now!_

"Aaron lied." was all Kat was able to say. She then heard him start to leave the bathroom. She put the phone down and waited for him. Now there was one question, does she confront him or just pretend she doesn't know, things were just starting to look up for the two of them. Once he got back to the living room she knew she needed more time to make her decision, so she excused herself to change out of her dress.

"Kat, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, fine. I just, nevermind." Aaron followed her to her room and waited for her to say something.

"Babe, you look like you need a hug." He said as he walked over to her and hug her.

"Aaron-" She began but before she could say anythying else he started kissing her and pushed her onto her bed.

"Aaron, stop!"

"Kat, this is the first time we've been together for how long now?" He started running his kisses down her neck and stroking her stomach.

"Aaron i need to talk to you. Stop it!" She begged but her wasn't listening. He easily pulled off his shirt with one hand. While he was slightly distracted Kat wiggled her was away from him and he turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"What are you talking about?"

"First off, I'm not in the mood to do anything with you and second when you went to the bathroom your phone started buzzing, so I thought it was your co-worker again, but it was a text message. How could you do this to me Aaron?" Aaron had nothing to say, he just stood there looking at her. "I want you OUT of my life for good. You have NO right to treat any girl like that! Get out!"

"But Kat-"

"No Aaron, there is no excuse for it, we are done, over, broken up! Leave-Get out!"

**Hope you guys liked it..don't forget to review please!!**

**=D**


	27. Not So Meaningless

**Heyy everyone! sorry for the long delay with the update i went on vacation to Mexico and getting back to reality simply sucks! ANYWAY**

**I've been chatting with Hope-Change via twitter and her and i decided that since Vicky Jones (VickyJones1984) released a picture (kinda) of Danny's new tattoo he needed to upload an official one...so THE PLAN::**

**ANYONE 'mcfly-related' via twitter say the following as much as you want #Dannytweetyourtattoo**

**GOAL: get Danny to tweet his tattoo AND get on the TT! my twittter link is on my profile and while your there, please answer my poll! and review! **

**LOVE YOU ALL**

Chapter 24- Not so Meaningless

Kat watched as Aaron walked out of her house and she immediately picked up the phone to call Angie, she needed to talk to her best friend hopefully before she she started crying.

_"Hey Kat! What's up?"_ Angie greeted.

"Angie-" Just as Kat started to talk the tears she was trying to hold back broke free.

_"Oh my god! What happened? Why are you crying?"_ her voice covered with worry for her best friend.

"I knew i had a rocky relationship. but i never-"

_"Kat! you don't have to finish that sentence I know what you're going to say. I wish I was there to help you. Listen to me. I need you to put on a certain cd, the one I made you with the new Enrique Iglesis song and the new Kelly Clarkson song and that one song by the Veronicas. Remember? Put that on and blast it! It will definately help. I promise!"_

"I don't know if music will help. Ang he tried to force sex on me and when i said no he wouldn't listen, so i wiggles my way away from him and confronted him about text messages from some girl i found on his phone and he couldn't say anything! Angie, I understand completely how you felt when Matt did this to you. I feel so low and miserable. Angie!" Kat cried into the phone.

_"It sucks, I know. Kat you know if i was there right now I would already be giving you a big hug. I love you. I promise you that tomorrow we will have so much fun and won't even remember 'what's his name.'_

"Thank you Angie. You made me laugh and stop crying."

_"You have chocolate ice cream there right?"_

"No."

_"No? Well I guess then just put on the cd, cover yourself in a blanket and just relax, take a bath and try and keep yourself occupied. It helps the healing process."_

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. I am so sorry for calling again! Tell Danny I'm sorry too."

_"I will. Just forget that boy. He is stupid! I love you."_

"I love you too. Thank you again i knew i could always count on you for helping me."

**

Angie closed her phone and looked at Danny.

"Kat and Aaron broke up and she's not in a very good mood."

"That sucks. I pretty much figured that out from your conversation."

"She also says sorry for calling again."

"If i were her I would call my best frined also, next time you talk to her tell her not to worry."

After gathering a few more things the duo made their way back to the hotel the boys were staying at. Once there Danny opened the door for her and she was shocked by the sight of the place.

"Danny, this place looks like an apartment."

"I know! Fletch really suprised us with this place." They walked into a mini living room with a couch, sofa, table and rather larger televsion. Attached to it was a small kitchen with a fully equiped stove with pots and a dinner table and a normal sized refrigerator. There was a huge bathroom and two bedrooms. "Harry sleeps in that room and I sleep here." Danny said as he quickly showed everthing to Angie. "So I guess you wanna get started in the kitchen?"

"It looks like you have never even cooked in it."

"That's because Tom does the cooking in the next room."

"Oh. Speaking of Tom, where is everyone?"

"You know where Dougie is, Harry is....out and Tom and Giovanna are out together and Fletch is in a meeting, I think."

"That's nice, so it looks as though it is just you and me."

"Yeah. Is that ok babe?"

"Absolutly fine. It's never just you and I."

"Let's take advantage of that then."

"Wonderful." Angie and Danny were standing so close they could almost feel the others breath when they talked. Almost simultaneously the two leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Danny put his hands on her back and pulled her even closer. She placed her hands on him and fell totally into his kiss. Suddenly Angie felt Danny's hand on the back of her shirt starting to unzipper it. He pulled off her outer shirt and started to go for the tang top when she pulled away. "Danny-"

"too fast?"

"Not ready eyt. I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's fine. Don't worry baby. Doing _that_ tonight was not what I had originally planned on."

"You are so full of bull!" She protested.

"Are you calling me a pig?" He teased her.

"Oh come on Dan, as if that wasn't what popped into your head when Kaila told me to spend the night."

"I will admit that the thought did cross my mind, but it wasn't the _first_ thing."

"Alright, at least you admitted it." She teased while sticking her tounge out at him. "Come on I'll go start making dessert."

****

Kat decided to listen to what Angie had suggested she do. She put on some sweat pants and turned up the cd that Angie had made for her and started to make herself occupied around the house. Abotu twenty minuted later the doorbell rang. Kat walked over to the door, opened it and no one was there. 'Stupid kids ringing the door bell.' She thought. Just as she was about to close the door and go back inside she noticed a bag on the ground in front of her that wasn't there before. As she stepped outside to pick it up something caught her eye-Harry sitting in a chair on her front porch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked slightly shocked to see him sitting there.

"I heard you were having a bad evening." He said as he got up from his chair and picked up the bag for her.

"So, you took a train in from the city?"

"Yes, and picked up some chocolate ice cream."

"How did you know that i love chocolate ice cream when i'm upset?"

"Oh, I remembered that's what my sister did when she was having boy troubles, that and when it was her 'time of the month'" He stated plainly.

"Thanks and by the way, it's not my time of the month." She playfully said back. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Kat and Harry went inside and Kat walked over to the stereo and lowered the volume.

"How did you know?"

"I guess while you were on the phone with Angie, Dan guessed what was going on and called me and told me you needed some comforting. When i was on the train he texted me saying that it was Aaron and that's when i realized I should pick you up some ice cream."

"Harry, that is really sweet. Does Angie know you're here?"

"No. Danny didn't tell her."

"Once again, thank you for coming."

"Come on, let's break out the ice cream and start the comforting."

Kat left Harry on the couch to go into the kitchen and get spoons for the ice cream.

"No bowls?" Harry asked when he saw her.

"Never." Kat smiled back at him.

The two sat on the couch and were just relaxing, not saying anything when Kat decided that she was uncomfortable. She politely got up and moved the coffee table closer to the two of them and asked Harry to rest his feet on that, that way she could lean into his side. Harry out his arm around Kat's shoulders and they continuted to sit together in a long awkard-less silence. It was obvious that the two were comfortable together.

"Harry, do you even know why you are here?"

"Just guy problems. That's all i could guess."

"I broke up with Aaron. He cheated on me and then tried to force sex on me after I found out, I confronted him and told him to leave." Kat started to tear up again and without even knowing it there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Kat, hey, it's ok. Shh, don't cry. You know, I've learned one thing since being here and that is that American guys are jerks!"

"You're right!" Suddenly Kat sat up straight causing Harry's arm to fall off her shoulder.

"What?" He asked quietly.

Kat leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Automatically he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close and slowly fell backwards so they were laying down on he couch, neither one ever stopping the kiss.

******

Kaila and Dougie continuted to lay on the blanket in the sand.

"Dougie, guess what?"

"What?"

"Kat and I are going to the city tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? What about Angie?"

"She's sleeping at Danny's tonight."

"Hmmm..." Dougie smiled lightly. "So i get to spend the say with you?"

"Yeah."

"Wicked."

"Come on, It's getting late. We shoud go."

"Where?"

"We could get some ice cream or just ride around until we find something to do." Kaila suggested.

"I like the second idea."

"Let's go then. Kaila and Dougie picked up their belongings and walked to Kaila's car. They drove around for a while and couldn't pick anything to do.

"Kai, this isn't working." Dougie plainly stated.

"Tell me about it. Oh! Do you want to go back to my house, my parents are there but we can ignore them?"

"Sounds good." While Kaila was driving back she randomly pulled into a Target parking lot.

"Umm, what are we doing here?"

"I guessed you didn't have swim trunks with you, so we're quickly going to buy some. Target was the closest thing to my house."

"Oh. We're going in a pool?"

"Yeah, at my house. Is that ok?"

"Night swimming! Love it." They got out of the car and walked into the store. After picking up what they needed they were finally on their way to Kaila's house. Once inside Dougie was introduced to William and Jessica. (Kaila and Angie's parents) After all the introductions were made Dougie excused himself to change and Kaila did likewise. Once Kaila finished changing into her purple bikini with pink polka-dots she went downstairs to see Dougie waiting for her in his new navy swim trunks.

"Let me just make sure all the pool lights are on and we can go outside." She said to him but the only thing he was paying attention to was what she was wearing, or not wearing. The two disappeared into the drak outside hand in hand.

Once in the pool the two continuted talking. _'It's amazing how much we have in common'_ Kaila thought to herself. Just then Kaila's thoughts were interupted by Kaila's mom stepping outside and walking over toward the pool.

"Kaila hun-" Jessica began

"Yeah mom?"

"Your dad and I were talking..." _'This can't be good'_ Kaila thought "... and we were wondering is Dougie knoew what time he was planning on heading back to the city?"

"Mom!" Kaila snapped. "That was really rude."

"Could you let me finish." Jessica snapped back. "If Dougie didn't know yet or whatever the case, we could set up the guest room."

"Oh. Sorry. Umm, it's up to him." She turned to look at him and he turned to look at Jessica.

"If setting up the guest room is a problem, I'll just take the train back."

"It's no problem. The guest room it is." Inwardly Kaila and Dougie were both very happy. As Jessica turned to go inside Dougie went over to Kaila.

"It appears as though I am spending the night."

"It appears that way doesn't it."

"Your mom seems really cool. That was really nice of her."

"My parents are pretty chill because well, my dad is gone a lot and mu mom didm't really have a childhood. Her mom, so my grandmother died six years after giving birth to my aunt. After that my grandfather became an alcoholic and was one of two things, home and drunk or at the bar drunk. So that really left my mom to raise herself and my uncle and aunt, both younger than my mom. Let's see my mom was 16 and my uncle was 13."

"Wow."

"Yeah, alcohol is a really touchy subject with her."

"I bet."

"Ok, enough about my mom's past."

"Good, I don't wanna be sad right now." Dougie took a step closer to Kaila which automatically made her step backward into the pool wall. Dougie put his arms on either side of her so he too was leaning on the wall. He leaned closer to Kaila and leaned in to kiss her but at the last second she turned her head causing Dougie to kiss her cheek instead.

"Something wrong?"

"My parents are watching."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"I just do." She turned her head toward the house and saw both her parents looking out the window. Busted. She waved to them telling them to turn away and Dougie waved too. The two watched her parents walk away from the window. "Now, where were we?" She asked. The two leaned in and met in the middle.

******

**Dani6531- I loved your review. So upbeat and perky...made me happy getting it so THANKS a billion! and yeah i like that the sisters are frineds too, i kinda likened it to my relationship with my sister, close and friendly. Thanks again look forward to talking to you more. =]**


End file.
